Les voix des anges
by veronique2
Summary: L'apocalypse est en marche, Lucifer courtise Sam, alors que Dean refuse toujours de dire Oui à Michael via Zachariah. Mais ce qu'ignore Dean c'est que son destin est scellé depuis longtemps, quelle incroyable révélation l'attend? No wincest,spoilers S5
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici le début d'une fic. Premiere fois que je poste une fic Supernatural sur ce site. Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de slash, ni de wincest dans cette fic.

Ensuite, elle contient des Spoils jusqu'à l'éps 5x04.

Prologue

" Sam, toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, nos actes ont toujours été dictés par l'amour que nous portions, et même si nous nous sommes parfois égarés, cela méritait t'il une telle punition, être bani de leur coeur à jamais? Alors que tout ce que nous avons fait, nous l'avions fait pour eux uniquement?"

Sam écoutait avec méfiance les paroles de Lucifer.

" Notre seul crime fut d'aimer Sam. Où est le mal? Mais aussi dur que cela peut être, cela à déchirer le voile qui nous empechait de voir. J'ai compris que Dieu était cruel, egoiste et que nous n'étions que des marionnettes entre ses mains. Si Dieu était si bon, crois tu qu'il laisserait les gens souffrir ainsi. Reflechis Sam, il est à l' origine de tout"

Lucifer était au bord des larmes " J'ai aimé un meurtrier qui se réjouit du haut de son trone du spectacle qui le divertit chaque jour. Il prone la paix, la justice, la bonté, mais ne fait rien. Il laisse les demons tué des enfants, il regarde un ouragan devaster la nouvelle orleans, un tremblement de terre ou un virus eradiquer toute une population. Alors que d'un doigt, il a le pouvoir de tout arreter... crois moi Sam, Dieu s'amuse et nous ses créatures nous en payons le prix."

Lucifer s'assied calmement pres de Sam.

"Ne penses tu pas, que le temps de la rébellion est arrivé, d'enfin renverser cette dictature, qu'humains, anges et démons soient enfin libres de leurs décisions. De prendre nos destinées en mains."

Sam ne disait rien

" Regardes ton frère, tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, et comment il t'a remercié. Parce que tu as du sang de démon Sam... la vérité est que qui que tu sois à l'interieur, quoi que tu fasses, même si ce sont des actions guidées par l'amour, au final, il doutera toujours de toi, a cause de ton sang. Il veut te sauver du mal... et de toi même, cela a toujours été son excuse, mais entre toi et moi Sam, il n'y a que Dean et les fanatiques de Dieu pour penser que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le malin. Il se méfie de toi parce que tu es different, qu'importe ce que tu as dans ton coeur, et ton esprit " ton sang te condamne par avance ".

Lucifer se releva.

" Dean n'est qu'un jouet de plus, le seul et unique Diable qui existe n'est pas moi, je ne suis que celui qui porte le chapeau de cette belle mascarade, tout comme toi. Le seul enemi est Dieu. J'ai porté cette vérité en moi tant de siecles, et jamais personne ne m'a cru. Je n'attends pas de toi, que tu me croies d'avantage. Dieu à très bien mené son jeu. Je suis seul et isolé mais je me batterai jusqu'au bout pour la vérité, la justice et la liberté."

Sam semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

" Je te demande rien Sam, je voulais juste que tu le saches, que tu saches qui je suis, et pourquoi je le fais... tu es libre de faire tes choix, mais prends bien garde a ce qu'ils soient bien les tiens. Il n'y a de bien plus precieux que la liberté. "

Lucifer disparut.

Chapitre 1

**1983, ville de Lawrence **

Mary Winchester était une femme comblée, un mari aimant, une belle petite maison et surtout, elle était enceinte de son premier enfant. Dans quelques semaines, elle donnerait naissance à un petit garçon.

Oui Mary Winchester avait tout pour être heureuse. Mais elle cachait un lourd secret qui la hantait. Si elle se faisait facilement leurrer le jour, dans l'obscurité, au moment de s'endormir, les angoisses la saisissaient.

Dans plusieurs années, le démon reviendrait pour prendre " un petit quelque chose «. Elle n'avait rien dit a son mari, ni même à son frère. Elle portait ce fardeau seule.

Elle le savait, elle avait vendu son bonheur, dix années de bonheur en echange d'une chose qu'elle ignorait. Mais Mary n'etait pas naive, rien ne bon ne pouvait advenir d'un pacte avec le diable.

Un jour, ce bonheur ephémère ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Avec le recul, elle se disait sans cesse qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Mais il était trop tard. Elle le savait.

John était un homme bien, que la guerre avait cependant changé et endurcit. Elle n'avait pas d'inquiètude sur le fait que son époux saurait affronter le mystère qui les attendait.

Mais les horreurs de la guerre avait tué sa foi en Dieu, et il se refusait d'aller à l'Eglise. Mary se tenait donc seule devant l'hotel. Au lendemain de son pacte, elle n'avait jamais cessé de prier Dieu. Elle demandait à celui qu'il stoppe le démon de faire du mal à sa famille. De la punir pour sa faiblesse et de son égoiste, mais d'empecher ce démon de revenir.

Mais ses prières semblaient n'avoir jamais eu d'echo aupres des oreilles de Dieu. Du moins jusqu'a ce jour.

Un beau jeune homme blond s'installa près d'elle.

" Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait Mary"

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. L'homme était d'une incroyable beauté qui l'aveuglait presque.

" Je sais pour le pacte avec Azazel " continua t'il calmement.

Mary se releva du banc rapidement, s'éloigna par instinct. Et sorti de sa poche une petite fiole d'eau bénite.

Le mystérieux jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il était impertubable.

" Je ne suis pas un démon. Cette eau bénite ne me fera rien "

"Alors qui êtes vous? Comment vous savez cela ?" dit Mary en se méfiant. Elle commençait à trembler pour son bébé.

" Cela fait des années que vous priez pour que je vienne je suis là " rétorqua t'il d'une façon monocorde.

" Dieu? Vous êtes Dieu?"

" Non, je suis un archange du seigneur "

Soudain l'homme se leva, et alors que l'église s'assombrit, quelques éclairs firent apparaitre en ombre, les ailes de celui ci.

Mary n'osait y croire. Elle était sauvée, sa famille aussi. Un sourire d'espoir et de soulagement se dessinait sur son visage.

" Je suis Michel " déclara t'il.

Mary avait les larmes aux yeux. " Merci! Merci "

" Tout n'est pas si simple Mary. Je ne peux défaire ni arreter ton pacte avec le démon. Il viendra et il prendra ce qu'il doit. " dit-il froidement " et tu iras en enfer " rajouta t'il.

Tous les espoirs de Mary retombèrent instantanément.

" Mais alors pourquoi êtes vous là?"

" Pour l'enfant que tu portes"

Protectivement Mary posa la main sur son ventre.

" Cet enfant est l'Elu. Mais..."

" Mais..." demanda Mary qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la situation.

L"archange poursuivit calmement. " Pour cela, je dois retirer l'ame qui l'habite en ce moment et prendre sa place "

" Comment? " fit Mary outrée.

" Mary, les événements sont graves. Je suis sur que le démon l'a ressenti aussi, mais tu as en toi du sang d'ange. Tu es la descendante d'une néphilim, cela est très rare "

" Une... Ces anges qui ont procréés il y a longtemps avec les humains. C'est cela dont tu parles?"

"Oui, ainsi, tous les descendants de ces unions, par leur sang peuvent devenir les vaisseaux des anges. Mais parmis eux, il y en a des plus puissants que d'autres et tu fais partie de ceux la."

Mary était sous le choc des révélations.

" J'ai besoin de ton autorisation Mary. Mais tu dois sacrifier ton fils pour sauver le monde afin de réparer ton erreur" expliqua Michel.

"Pourquoi mon enfant doit t'il se sacrifier pour mes erreurs ?" Questionna Mary desesperée

" Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je regrette " dit-il sans emettre la moindre expression de regret.

Mary était terrifiée, mais elle savait en son fond interieur qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

" J'accepte " fit t'elle tout de même à contrecoeur.

L'archange posa alors la main son ventre avec délicatesse.

" Ferme les yeux " ordonna t'il " la lumiere pourrait te rendre aveugle "

La future mère obéit. Elle sentit malgré tout l'intensité de la lumière qui la penetrait.

Lorsque qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'archange avait disparu. Quelque chose était mort en elle et quelque chose venait de renaitre en elle.

Le soir venu Mary Winchester n'était plus hantée par un mais deux lourds secrets.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle donnait naissance à son fils Dean. Un magnifique bébé.

Elle regardait son enfant appaisé, une force irradiait de ce bébé.

" Les anges veillent sur toi " murmura t'elle a son enfant et de cela elle en était persuadée. A ces mots le nouveau né sourit.

Deux jours plus tard, elle se rendit avec son bébé à la chapelle de l'hopital.

Elle alluma un cierge. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Mary Winchester pria pour l'ame de son fils. Celui qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3

De nos jours :

Lucifer était de retour chez lui. Il n'était guère satisfait de ses progressions avec Sam. Le jeune homme qui lui était destiné, était méfiant. Il avait appris de ces erreurs , mais Lucifer savait que jusqu'au dernier souffle , ses misérables créatures de la terre étaient corruptibles.

Cependant,il avait un obstacle de taille à contourner: Dean Winchester. Peut-être lui fallait t'il changer de strategie? Les relations entre frères étaient fortes et complexes. Les dresser l'un contre l'autre n'était surement pas la seule solution? Si il parvenait à ralier Dean à sa cause. Dans son fort intérieur , l'archange déchu se doutait de plus en plus que pour atteindre son but, ce n'etait pas Sam Winchester qu'il lui fallait corrompre , mais son frère. Si Dean se rangeait à ses cotés, Sam le suivrait.

Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était concentré que sur Sam. Il serait donc temps pour lui de se pencher sur le cas de Dean.

Il réunit Anges raliés à sa cause et les démons qui comme Meg eurent le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaitre le duo Winchester.

Il apprit donc que Dean Winchester était l'hote élu de Michel, cela le mis en rage . Comment avait t'il pu rester ignorant de cela. Chaque information était d'une importance cruciale.

Il demanda à ses alliés pourquoi il n'avait pas été tenu au courant plus tot , alors qu'il leur avait demandé,dès qu'il fut arrivé ,de lui apporter le vaisseau de Michel. C'était une des priorités.

Les anges répondirent qu'ils ne le surent que très tard, Zachariah depuis la trahison d'Uriel était devenu paranoiaque. Et seul un entourage proche était mis au courant. Quant aux démons, il avait bien eu vent de rumeurs, mais avait voulu s'en charger eux même , erreur impardonnable aux yeux de Lucifer , qui élimina à l'exception de Meg, tous les démons qui se trouverent à ses cotés.

Lucifer n'avait aucune considération pour les démons. Ces derniers le prenaient pour leur maitre et leur Dieu, et cela lui suffisait pour leur faire croire qu'il leur donnerait tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Mais en vérité , l'ancien archange méprisait tout autant les démons que les humains. Une fois débarrassé de ces " cafards " que Dieu sont père adorait , il éliminerait aussitôt les démons.  
Puis il regnerait en maitre sur la terre avec les anges qui s'étaient ralliés à sa cause. Oui, il s'erigerait en grand maitre des anges, il tuerait tout sur son passage , tout ceux fidéles a Dieu et avec sa propre armée celeste, il finirait bien par prouver à son Père qu'il était son égal , voir même son supérieur.

Une fois seul, il lui fallait penser à un plan. Il avait encore une ouverture interessante. Dean Winchester était connu pour ne pas avoir de foi en Dieu et voila qui était un atout considérable et surtout il se refusait de devenir l'hote de Michel.

Lucifer refléchit, un sourire apparut sur son visage, ne serait t'il pas merveilleux de voler son hote à son pire enemi : Michel? Cependant,si Dean avait été choisi par Michel ce n'était surement pas une coincidence.

Il savait Sam parfait pour lui, car au fond de lui le jeune Winchester n'était pas si différent. Il n'y avait pas que l'héritage du sang des néphilim qui comptait mais aussi la compatibilité psychique .

Mais ce Dean Winchester n'avait pas la foi. Un point faible, une erreur de calcul de la part de Michel? Aurait t'il choisi son hote non pas par parfaite symbiose, mais juste parce que Dean était le frère de Sam? Que seul cette état de fait pouvait le mettre en échec lui : Lucifer.

" Michel " dit Lucifer " Comme tu es naif, Sam a déja été corrompu une fois, il a déja trahi son frère , et tu si certain que Dean serait incappable d'en faire autant? Tu crois toujours en les liens fraternels, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous ? Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite Michel! C'est toi qui m'a trahi , et non l'inverse petit frère. Je briserai les freres Winchester , de la même manière que Dieu a fait éclater nos liens"

Lucifer sentit les larmes de son hote couler sur son visage. Etait ce son hote ou était ce lui?

Lucifer se rappela un temps lointain, ou les humains n'étaient encore qu'une ébauche dans la main de Dieu. Où les anges étaient alors les seuls enfants de leur Père. Il n'était pas encore un archange à l"époque.

Lucifer ferma les yeux. Il était si heureux a cette époque. Il se souvenait de ce jour , un jour où il se promenait dans les jardins célestes et que Gabriel vint à sa rencontre accompagné du Dernier né.

"Lucifer, voici Michel. Notre père m'a demandé de te le dois tout lui apprendre , le proteger et le preparer à sa tâche. Il est sous ta responsabilité. Raphael a été designé pour procéder a ses évaluations.."

Michel était intimidé devant Lucifer et n'osait pas s'approcher.

" Il est timide, il faut dire que Raphael l'a beaucoup impressioné. Tu connais notre frère , il prend son role toujours au serieux, mais Michel vient juste d'arriver. Il aurait pu être un peu accueillant. Je compte sur toi " conclua t'il

Lucifer sourit " Bonjour Michel, à présent tu vas vivre avec moi petit frère "

***********

Dans la chambre du motel, Dean dévorait un cheesebugers double size. Castiel le fixait.

« Pourrais tu arreter de me fixer comme ça pendant que je mange ! C'est vraiment impoli ! On ne vous apprend pas la politesse au ciel » s'exclama Dean puis éclata de rire « Pourquoi je demande ca, il suffit de voir tes petits copains pour en connaitre la réponse »

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il détourna la tête un instant pour revenir poser intensément son regard sur Dean et son cheesebuger.

Dean grogna tout en machant.

« Franchement, Castiel, je m'en sens insulté ! » dit-t'il en prenant soudain une pause dramatique.

Castiel détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois.

« Mais non, pas parce que tu me fixes, mais parce que Lucifer ne cesse de compter fleurette à Sammy mais par contre moi, Michel il m'envoit ses malabars. Tu te rends compte que Lucifer à plus de savoir vivre à ce niveau là » ironisa Dean.

« Lucifer à toujours été le plus intelligent » répondit Castiel.

« Tu sais comment rassurer les gens toi ! » déclara Dean.

« Bien que Raphael disait souvent qu'on pouvaient être aussi doués que lui » répliqua Castiel

« Oh bah oui, si c'est Raphael qui le dit, surtout après la petite conversation qu'on a eu avec lui, je n'ai plus aucune inquiètude sur son jugement » Poursuivit Dean.

Castiel ignora les commentaires du chasseur.

« Cependant, tu as raison, il est étrange que Michel ne se soit pas présenté à toi pour te demander l'autorisation lui-même… Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas logique. » Déclara Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam entra dans la chambre du motel en soupirant. Il déposa un paquet près de l'assiètte de Dean.

« Voila la tarte de Monsieur «

« Merci » répondit Dean. Pendant ce temps, Castiel était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

« Il est possible que Michel ne soit pas d'accord et refuse de se déplacer, alors les autres insistent pour t'emmener à lui pour qu'il change d'avis »

Dean ne s'attendait pas à entendre une telle théorie.

« Ils sont pas dans la merde si même Michel s'y met… Mais pourquoi il ne voudrait pas s'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer Lucifer ? » Questionna Dean.

« Parce que ce n'est pas un ordre de notre seigneur. Michel est considéré comme le prince des archanges. Il n'obéit qu'à Dieu. Autrefois, l'archange préféré de notre père, le premier de tous, était lucifer. Mais avec sa rébellion, Michel à en quelques sortes prit sa place» répondit l'ange.

« Tu veux dire que si le champion du bien n'a pas été commandé par Papa de faire le boulot, il ne bougera pas le petit doigt ? Et comme actuellement, le taulier de l'établissement a prit la poudre d'escampette pour faire bronzette …. »

Sam prit par à la conversation. « Pourquoi cela t'interesse tant Dean ? Tu ne songerais tout de même pas à accepter l'offre de devenir le vaisseau de Michel ?»

« Pas si on peut trouver une autre solution, et je compte bien trouver cette autre solution, finir comme une patate frite, il n'en est pas question » conclua t'il, en reconscidérant la frite qu'il était sur le point d'engloutir.

« Si on suit le raisonnement de Castiel, on peut donc croire que si Michel ne bouge pas sans ordre de Dieu, il n'a pas participé aux plans des autres pour déclencher l'apocalypse » suggera Sam.

Castiel hocha de la tête.

« Alors il a fait quoi pendant tout ce temps, il a boudé dans sa chambre ? Il s'est retapé l'intégrale de friends ? »

« Peut – être qu'il cherche notre Père ? » proposa Castiel avec espoir. Si quelqu'un peut bien le trouver c'est Michel »

« Mouais… De toute facon au plus tard, je rencontrerai Michel, on mieux ce sera, je ne suis pas impatient » déclara Dean. « Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de se coucher ». Termina t'il . A ces mots Castiel s'envola.

« Il pourrait au moins dire au revoir !! » s'agaca Dean.

******

Dans les jardins célestes , Lucifer et Michel qui étaient inséparables s'amusaient à regarder les créatures humaines.

« Je ne vois pas ce que notre Père leur trouve » fit Lucifer.

« Raphael dit que je suis prêt, ma dernière mission sur terre était mon examen de passage. » dit-t'il fièrement.

« J'espère qu'il va vite se lasser d'eux. Ne nous sommes pas mieux que ces être là ? Regarde comme ils sont facilement corruptibles , et notre père leur pardonne tout, pour le peu qu'ils lui demandent »

« Je les aime bien, je gouterai bien de leur tarte » répondit Michel

« Plus que moi ? » rétorqua Lucifer « Tu les aimes plus que ton grand frère qui est de la même race que toi ? »

Michel fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es mon frère, biensur que je t'aime , mais comme Dieu, j'aime aussi tout ses créatures »

Lucifer ne semblait pas content.

« Mais Michel ne crois tu pas que nous sommes plus importants ? Regarde ce qu'il est entrain de faire de nous. Il nous forme a devenir les serviteurs de ses êtres inférieurs. » dit t'il outré.

« Mais, ce sont des créatures de notre père , tout comme nous, nous sommes tous frères non ? »

« Michel, ne vois tu pas ce qu'il se passe, nous sommes supérieurs a eux, et nous allons devoir risquer nos vies pour eux, proteger ses êtres sans aucune noblesse et qui doutent de l'existence de notre Seigneur ! Notre père nous enchaine à eux, et qu'en est t'il de nous ? Les hommes sont libres mais pas nous ! » s'insurgea Lucifer.

« Père dit que c'est notre destinée, il nous a créé dans ce but , et je pense que c'est un honneur »

« Un honneur ? » fit Lucifer scandalisé. « Il n'y a aucun honneur à servir ses vermines. Je n'attends qu'une chose , qu'il ouvre les yeux et revienne à la raison »

« Comment Oses tu parler ainsi Lucifer ? Remettre en doute les actions de notre père ? »

« Justement, je suis le seul ici, a les remettre en question ! Toi, tu suis tout ce qu'il te dit de faire, c'est sur, Michel tu es le parfait petit soldat que Notre père veut que tu sois »

« En effet c'a s'appelle être un bon fils ! »

Dean se reveilla brusquement en sueur, le cœur lourd et serré.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ? »

Sam dormait paisiblement. Dean reprit sa réspiration. « Encore un coup de zach ? » se demanda t'il. Il sortit de son lit, enfila un jean , un t shirt et alla prendre l'air. « En effet c'a s'appelle être un bon fils ! », il avait prononcé des paroles similaires un jour lors d'une dispute avec Sam.

« Castiel » appela t'il « Castiel, il faut que tu viennes maintenant » cria t'il

Quelques minutes plus tard Castiel apparut.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Dean était décu des explications de Castiel.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne sais rien d'autres que cela a leur propos ? »

« Désolée Dean , tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ils étaient très proches et qu'ils sont devenus les pires enemis. Et puis après la trahison de Lucifer, Michel a toujours refusé de discuter de Lucifer. Impossible d'en savoir quoi que ce soit ».

Dean soupirait. Il n'allait pas allé loin avec ça.

« Des freres devenus enemis… » son cœur se serra à nouveau à cause du rêve qu'il avait fait à propos des deux archanges. Castiel le remarqua.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda l'ange.

« Il est possible que Michel tente de prendre contact avec moi. » déclara Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Il est venu te voir ? » questionna t'il avec surprise.

« Non, ce batard ne se montre toujours pas. Mais j'ai revé de lui et de Lucifer, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tout deux au ciel ».

Castiel en fut bouche bée.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » fit t'il.

« Je te dis que j'ai revé d'eux. C'était comme si j'y étais, sans y etre, pas comme un film non plus… C'était… different »

« C'est contraire aux regles. Jamais on ne doit montrer aux humains , même nos hotes ce qu'est le ciel. Cela doit rester le secret le plus absolu. Nous avons tous prêtés le serment » insista Castiel.

« Alors faut croire que Michel l'a rompu, car j'ai tout vu, tout ressenti ».

Castiel fixait Dean sans répondre.

Une longue minute s'écoula et Dean commençait à perdre patience.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens, lorsque Zachariah, t'as enmené dans un possible futur ? » questionna Castiel.

« Comment oublié ! » rétorqua Dean.

« Tu as dit, que le Dean du futur avait crier Oui et que malgré tout , rien n'y a fait, les anges t'ont ri au nez… Ils ont dit qu'il était trop tard. »

« Exact, c'est ce que le futur moi à dit » répondit Dean.

« Le simple fait que Michel ne se montre pas… que ce soit le présent ou le futur. J'ai réfléchi à cela .Ce n'est pas normal, surtout si ton futur toi a dis oui.»

« Parce qu'il s'en fout ! la cause était perdue, a quoi bon sauver un monde qui n'existe plus … » supposa Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête.

« Non, Michel n'est pas comme cela. Michel , celui que je connais, aime les humains, peut etre plus que n'importe quel ange. Même avec une chance infime, si tu avais dit oui, il serait venu ». affirma Castiel.

« Où bien depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il s'est mis en greve ? Il a trouvé autre chose de mieux à faire ! il s'est peut être tiré au soleil avec Dieu, bras dessus , bras dessous ! ». Ironisa Dean.

Castiel montra quelques signes d'exaspération.

« Où bien, Michel est piègé quelque part, voila pourquoi il ne peut pas venir à toi, alors c'est toi qui doit venir à lui ? »

« Attends, tu veux dire que Michel serait retenu prisonnier et maintenant je devrais aller le libérer ? »

« Pourquoi pas, Sam a bien du libérer Lucifer … » ajouta Castiel.

« Et pourquoi et comment Michel , l'archange le plus puissant du ciel, serait retenu prisonnier ? Par zach en plus ? »

« Pourquoi et comment je ne sais pas, et je ne pense pas que Zachariah soit son jaulier. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'insisterait pas tant pour que tu dises Oui, avant même de l'avoir rencontré… quelque chose ne va pas, je suis sur que Zachariah, t'approche pour que tu dises oui, et que tu etablisses la connection… »

Dean plissa des yeux.

« Mais le moi du futur à dit Oui et rien ne s'est passé pour autant non… »

Castiel réfléchit un instant.

« Peut être parce qu'il y a eu autre condition à cela ? Tu as dit oui mais Michel était toujours prisonnier et tu ne savais pas qu'il fallait que tu le liberes à ce moment là »

Tout cela dépassait Dean.

« De toute façon, je préfère ne pas penser à cette solution, tant que Sam ne devient pas Lucifer, nous n'avons pas besoin de Michel. Je reste persuadé qu'on peut battre Lucifer car son hote est faiïble. »

Castiel considéra la chose un instant.

« Mais si il s'avère que l'on a besoin de Michel…et qu'il est prisonnier… » songea t'il.

« Tu vas faire quoi, alors après Dieu, il faut partir aussi a la recherche du soldat Michel ? » grogna Dean.

Castiel lança un regard réprobateur.

« Okay, tu sais quoi, je n'arrive plus à penser, ca fait beaucoup tout cela, beaucoup trop pour un simple humain comme moi. »

« Je sais » confia Castiel « Je vais tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il est advenu de Michel »

« D'accord »

A ces mots Castiel s'envola, laissant un Dean avec un mal de crane. Il retourna se coucher.

****

Michel fixait Lucifer avec effroi et déception.

« Tu ne songes tout de même pas à la rébéllion ? »

« Michel, comment peux tu supporter cela ? Servir ces creatures imparfaites, tu es decendu toi-même pour les aider dans leur guerre et tu continues de les considérer. »

« Justement parce que je suis descendu que je les considère, et parce que notre Père a foi en eux… il a un plan pour eux. »

« Un plan pour eux, et nous ? Michel, pourquoi les anges doivent t'il sacrifier leur existence à proteger des hommes qui ne le méritent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Tu vois comme moi comment cette planete terre est magnifique, c'est plus beau qu'ici, c'est sans doute la plus belle œuvre d'art que Dieu a fait, après nous. Mais ce ne sont pas les anges qui y vivent, ce sont des cafards qui la ravagent sans cesse ! »

« Michel tu t'égares, je crois en notre père, si il a crée les hommes, si il les aimes tant et si il demande a nous ses enfants de les proteger alors c'est qu'il y a une raison »

Lucifer était excédé.

« Et ca te suffit ? »

« Oui , j'ai foi en notre. Tu ne vois toujours qu'un seul coté des choses, tu ne vois que leur defauts , mais tu omets toujours leurs qualités. »

« La terre est parfaite, c'est nous qui aurions du être récompenser par un tel présent. »

« As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit, au sujet des qualites des hommes ? »

« Michel, tu me connais bien, tu connais l'amour que je porte à notre père, il fut un temps ou il n'y avait que moi et lui. J'aime notre père plus que n'importe qui. Et le voir se perdre dans ses errances me brise le cœur… As-tu vu parfois comment il pleure lorsqu'il voit ce qui se passe sur terre ? »

Michel acquiesça .

« Il souffre de leurs actions et pourtant il laisse faire, il pardonne, et nous… nous sommes… » Lucifer se mit à pleurer.

Michel s'approcha de lui pour le consoler.

« Si tu l'aimes tant, tu dois croire en lui. Même si cela t'es difficile. »

« Je hais les humains , Michel, notre père les adore, alors que les humains doutent de lui , le font souffrir, il leur pardonne et nous, il a fait de nous des soldats a leur service. Ne veux tu pas que la terre soit un paradis, Michel ? »

« Biensur… Ce serait… » Lucifer ne laissa pas le temps à Michel de poursuivre sa phrase.

« Ne veux tu pas que notre père soit heureux ? »

« Bien entendu »

« Alors, il est peut etre temps d'aider Dieu, de lui montrer combien nous l'aimons, combien nous sommes la pour lui. Toi , mon frère le plus cher, tu sais que tu es apres notre père celui que j'aime le plus. Joins toi a moi »

Michel regardait Lucifer avec peine.

« Lucifer, tu es mon frère , tu as toujours pris soin de moi, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi , mais je t'en supplie, reviens sur cette folie qui t'anime. »

« Cela veut dire non ? »

« Cela veut dire, qu'il faudrait que tu te calmes. Tu ne vois pas que ton amour t'aveugles. Tu agis comme un enfant egoiste qui refuse que son père porte les yeux sur les autres nouveaux nés. Dieu t'aimes, il aime les anges et même si il est difficile de comprendre parfois ces actions. Elles sont toujours fondées. » dit calmement Michel.

« Je suis désolé Michel , mais ma décision est prise, pour le bien de tous, il me faut agir »

« Je ne me joindrais pas a toi… Je suis désolé »

Michel et Lucifer se regardèrent longuement le cœur lourd.

« Soit, mais promets une chose »

« Laquelle ? »

« Promet moi, que tu ne te dressera jamais contre moi. Tu es mon frère. Laisse moi mener ce combat. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes idées ; Et j'espère que tu changeras d'avis à ce sujet, mais je me sens déjà trahi par notre père, promets moi que tu ne me trahiras pas , qu'il me reste une chose ici qui tient encore a moi »

« Je t'aime Lucifer, tu sais très bien que je tiendrai toujours a toi et tu tompes, notre Père t'aimes tout autant, cela n'a jamais changé »

« Promets moi » supplia Lucifer.

« Tu fais le mauvais choix, tu es le plus intelligent d'entre nous, tu es different de nous , tu es le premier ange que notre père à créer, tu es la lumière, ne tombes pas dans l'obscurité. »

« Michel … »

« Tu sais très bien que je reste aux ordres de Dieu, et que si il venait à m'ordonner… »

« Je suis ton frère, Michel… tu ne le ferais pas… pas contre moi, je t'ai toujours défendu et protegé. Je sais ce que notre lien veut dire pour toi…»

A ce moment Dean se reveilla , une nouvelle fois en sueur mais cette fois ci en larmes.

Cela reveilla Sam. Il se precipita vers Dean.

« Tout va bien Dean ? » demanda Sam très inquiets « Pourquoi tu pleures »

Dean semblait perdu quelques minutes, assailli par les emotions . Il se calma à la proximité de Sam. A la surprise de ce dernier, Dean le serra dans ses bras très fort.

« Dean »

« Mon frère » répéta l'ainé deux fois .

« Je suis là Dean » conforta Sam « Je suis là ». A ces mots, soulagé,Dean s'assoupit de nouveau.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Michel était de retour au ciel, et les paroles de Dieu, même si elles l'avaient réconforté , n'avaient pu cicatrisé sa plaie à l'ame. Son frère était allé trop loin. Comme il le craignait de Lumière, il ne restait plus qu'obscurité. Rien de ce qu'il avait tenté de dire pour le raisonner n'eut d'écho. Cependant, Michel n'oublierait jamais le regard que Lucifer lui adressa lorsqu'il arriva pour le combattre. Trahison, peine et colère.

Il avait enfermé lui-même Lucifer, avait élaboré avec Uriel les 66 sceaux de sa prison. Personne ne pourrait libérer Lucifer. Seul Dieu , peut-être un jour pourrait mettre à terme à cet emprisonnement.

« Michel » demanda Raphael « Tu es sur que mise à part Dieu, aucun démons ne pourra liberer Lucifer. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que nous avons vécu »

« Oui, je ne vois pas comment ils arriveraient à briser les scellés » confirma Michel .

Uriel approuva fièrement. « C'est un dispositif ingenieux… et j'ai trouvé le premier sceau particulièrement brillant ! »

« Comment cela ? » Demanda avec curiosité Raphael.

« Seule une ame vertueuse qui fera couler le sang en enfer, pourra briser le premier sceau » entonna Uriel.

« En effet, aucune ame vertueuse ne va en enfer… Par logique »

« Oui et sans compter que les ames vertueuses, sont tout de même rares sur terre. La véritable vertue… Personnellement, j'en ai pas encore croisé » ironisa Uriel

« Jeanne d'Arc… si… » dit Michel « et quelques autres, mais de toute facon il est impossible qu'elles atterissent en enfer »

« C'est un risque nul, les seuls ames virtueuses qui penetrent en enfer sont les anges et on ne risque pas d'aller y faire couler le sang » ajouta Uriel.

« Je me sens rassuré, je suis épuisé à vrai dire. » fit Raphael « Tu devrais te reposer Michel, je crois que cela a été extremment difficile pour toi, aussi… »

*****

Les siecles passerent sur terre et Dieu vint a la rencontre de Michel.

« Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Cela fait longtemps »

« Bien. »

« Je suis fier de toi tu sais. Penses tu toujours a Lucifer ? »

« Oui… pensez vous qu'il est appris de ses erreurs, la bas, sur terre, a observés les humains ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, sans vouloir vous offensez, parfois quand je descends sur terre, je me dis que les humains sont plus effrayants que les démons eux-mêmes »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai crée les démons, pour les punir. Les humains ne sont pas parfaits Michel, mais tu sais aussi qu'ils sont capables de grandes choses »

« Oui, pensez vous que Lucifer les as vu ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi en êtes vous si sur ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas venu me demander pardon »

« Vous lui pardonneriez si c'était le cas »

« Biensur »

« Comment pouvez vous l'aider ? »

« Je ne peux pas, il ne m'écouterait pas , et je ne veux pas lui faciliter la taches . il y a des choses vois tu , qu'on ne peut faire a la place des autres, il n'y a pas pire que celui qui ne veut pas entendre, ou voir. C'est un travail sur lui-même que seul Lucifer peut accomplir »

« Et comment ? »

« Il faut qu'il recouvre la vue, » dit Dieu mysterieusement. Sur ces mots, le seigneur disparut. Ce qu'ignorait Michel à l'époque, c'est qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

****

Les anges , les archanges, étaient tous épuisés par les deux guerres mondiales. Pour eux, malgré que la paix fut revenue, l'échec était cuisant. Michel qui était apparu aux cotés des alliés, avait été ignoré. Il avait même voulu empecher les hommes d'utiliser les bombes nucleaires sur le japon. Mais tout ce qu'il reussi à faire, ce fut d'interner dans un hoptial psychiatriques les hommes auxquels il avait parlé.

Mêmes les hommes de Dieu ne croyaient plus aux apparitions divines. Raphael était revenu tres grièvement bléssé , au point que ses jours soient mis en danger , apres qu'il est atténué les effets des deux bombes sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Et malgré tout le resultat avait été catastrophiques.

L'absence de Dieu inquiétait. Les archanges et les anges les plus haut grades, comme Uriel et Zachariah établir une réunion des années plus tard.

Raphael était le plus abattu.

« Si cela continue comme ca, les glaciers vont fondres, j'ai du mal a contenir le niveau de l'eau. Certains pays vont être engloutis ».

Zachariah n'était pas plus optimiste.

« Je vois parfois à peine la différence entre l'enfer et la terre. Tous ses enfants abusés en thailandes.. Je crois que même en enfer , cette pratique n'existe pas ».

Et Uriel d'encherir :

« Je commence a penser que Lucifer avait raison et l'absence de Dieu dans tout ca ? »

« Quand dis tu Michel ? » demanda Raphael.

« Nous avons pour mission de proteger et surveiller les humains, c'est la misssion que Dieu nous as confié, nous devons la poursuivre. » ordonna t'il.

« Mais Dieu n'est même plus là ! » Dit Zachariah.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison pour arreter. Si nous perdons la foi en notre Père, si nous arretons d'aimer les humains, de croire en eux comme notre père, alors nous ne sommes pas dignes de la tache qu'ils nous a confier ».

« Les humains ne sont peut être plus dignes de nos faveurs » fit Zachariah.

« Il reste sur terre des choses magnifiques, avez-vous entendu le dernier sigle d'ACDC ? »

Les anges se regarderent , absolument pas convaincu. Michel secoua la tête « La télévision couleur ! les fast foods… , la télé realité ? oubliais la derniere., mon point est que les hommes continue a créer… »

Michel avait mal a la tête. La vérité était qu'il se sentait loin des hommes également et ne pouvait pas blamer ses freres.

« Quoiqu'il en soit on continu » conclua t'il.

****

Des mois plus tard, une autre réunion eut lieu. Les morals étaient encore plus en berne.

« Il ne croit plus en Dieu » Dit Uriel

« Le nouveau pape est un gros con » s'exclama Zachariah « Ca ne va pas nous aider »

« Le virus est a peine arrivé, et J'en ai déjà marre du Sida » s'exclama Raphael.

Michel était silencieux. Il ne devrait pas être à cette place, c'était celle de Dieu. Dieu avait réponse à tout. Lui , n'était qu'un archange de combat.

« Il y a plus inquiétant » fit Uriel « j'ai entendu que Lucifer avait un plan de libération… avec un démon nommé Azazel.

« Alors il faut tuer Azazel. » répondit Michel sans hésitation.

Zachariah et Raphael se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Peut être devrions nous laisser faire… nous sommes fatigues, nous avons besoin du retour de Dieu sur terre. Nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur »

« Vous n'y pensez pas » gronda Michel « La tache est rude, mais il est hors de question qu'on laisse les démons prendre le dessus , de toute facon Lucifer ne peut être liberé , affaire classée, je ne veux plus qu'on reparle de cela »

Mais Uriel insista

« Les révélations, Michel, disent qu'une ame vertueuse, existe et que celle-ci ira en enfer, qu'elle versera du sang, c'est la destinée » declara Uriel.

« C'est impossible »

« Pourtant, si Uriel a entendu cela c'est , peut être un signe » dit Zachariah.

« On va tout simplement empecher que cela se produise, on va surveiller encore plus les transactions des démons avec les humains »

« On n'y parviendra pas, le nombres d'ames sur la terre, nous sommes trop peu, avant quand il y avait un derapage, Dieu nous signalait de suite qui était l'ame en perdition… Mais la … Découvrir qui , quand et comment ? » expliqua Raphael.

« Michel, nous en avons discuté entre nous, la meilleure solution c'est l'apocalypse, le compteur sera remis a Zéro. Tu vaincras a nouveau Lucifer, l'humanité sera sous le choc et deviendra meilleur, et peut etre que Dieu reviendra à nous » dit Zachariah

« Et les pertes humaines ? Sans compter qu'utiliser Lucifer pour vos plans est cruel … ce n'est pas ce que Dieu voulait pour lui »

Uriel pouffa

« Comment peux tu avoir de la sympathie pour Lucifer Michel »

« C'est mon frère et le votre aussi, il doit apprendre de ses erreurs , si on le laisse sortir comme ca, il ne sera que colere et haine, NON ! »

« Cela ne regarde que Lucifer, ce sont ses choix » retorqua Uriel.

« J'ai dit NON »

Zachariah, Uriel et Raphael se regardèrent.

« J'ai bien peur Michel que cette fois tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire. Tous les anges, sont pour qu'on laisse le plan de lucifer se dérouler. Que l'apocalyspe arrive , que tu tues Lucifer et que le paradis soit enfer sur terre » Fit Raphael.

« Alors ca sera sans moi ! Je vous previens , vous faites cela, je ne descendrais pas tuer Lucifer ! »

Les trois anges sourirent.

« Tu n'es pas serieux. On ne veut pas que Lucifer gagne, on veut que les humains se reveillent , un nouveau départ et tu ne laisseras pas mourir les créatures de Dieu… » fit Zachariah.

« Tu n'as pas le nombre avec toi, et tu n'es pas Dieu pour nous empecher de le faire » fit Raphael.

« Vous n'etes pas Dieu non plus, pour qui vous prenez vous pour décider à sa place »

« Dieu n'est plus parmis nous Michel » fit Uriel « Et tu ne peux pas être le nouveau leader… »

« Ca sera NON pour moi , je vous aurais prevenu. Je ne tuerai pas mon frère Lucifer pour vos caprices, parce que vous êtes fatigués et décu »

« Alors l'humanité mourra » dit Zachariah « Tu n'oseras pas »

Sur ce Michel disparut .

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Michel était de retour au ciel, et les paroles de Dieu, même si elles l'avaient réconforté , n'avaient pu cicatrisé sa plaie à l'ame. Son frère était allé trop loin. Comme il le craignait de Lumière, il ne restait plus qu'obscurité. Rien de ce qu'il avait tenté de dire pour le raisonner n'eut d'écho. Cependant, Michel n'oublierait jamais le regard que Lucifer lui adressa lorsqu'il arriva pour le combattre. Trahison, peine et colère.

Il avait enfermé lui-même Lucifer, avait élaboré avec Uriel les 66 sceaux de sa prison. Personne ne pourrait libérer Lucifer. Seul Dieu , peut-être un jour pourrait mettre à terme à cet emprisonnement.

« Michel » demanda Raphael « Tu es sur que mise à part Dieu, aucun démons ne pourra liberer Lucifer. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que nous avons vécu »

« Oui, je ne vois pas comment ils arriveraient à briser les scellés » confirma Michel .

Uriel approuva fièrement. « C'est un dispositif ingenieux… et j'ai trouvé le premier sceau particulièrement brillant ! »

« Comment cela ? » Demanda avec curiosité Raphael.

« Seule une ame vertueuse qui fera couler le sang en enfer, pourra briser le premier sceau » entonna Uriel.

« En effet, aucune ame vertueuse ne va en enfer… Par logique »

« Oui et sans compter que les ames vertueuses, sont tout de même rares sur terre. La véritable vertue… Personnellement, j'en ai pas encore croisé » ironisa Uriel

« Jeanne d'Arc… si… » dit Michel « et quelques autres, mais de toute facon il est impossible qu'elles atterissent en enfer »

« C'est un risque nul, les seuls ames virtueuses qui penetrent en enfer sont les anges et on ne risque pas d'aller y faire couler le sang » ajouta Uriel.

« Je me sens rassuré, je suis épuisé à vrai dire. » fit Raphael « Tu devrais te reposer Michel, je crois que cela a été extremment difficile pour toi, aussi… »

*****

Les siecles passerent sur terre et Dieu vint a la rencontre de Michel.

« Comment vas-tu mon fils ? Cela fait longtemps »

« Bien. »

« Je suis fier de toi tu sais. Penses tu toujours a Lucifer ? »

« Oui… pensez vous qu'il est appris de ses erreurs, la bas, sur terre, a observés les humains ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, sans vouloir vous offensez, parfois quand je descends sur terre, je me dis que les humains sont plus effrayants que les démons eux-mêmes »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai crée les démons, pour les punir. Les humains ne sont pas parfaits Michel, mais tu sais aussi qu'ils sont capables de grandes choses »

« Oui, pensez vous que Lucifer les as vu ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi en êtes vous si sur ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas venu me demander pardon »

« Vous lui pardonneriez si c'était le cas »

« Biensur »

« Comment pouvez vous l'aider ? »

« Je ne peux pas, il ne m'écouterait pas , et je ne veux pas lui faciliter la taches . il y a des choses vois tu , qu'on ne peut faire a la place des autres, il n'y a pas pire que celui qui ne veut pas entendre, ou voir. C'est un travail sur lui-même que seul Lucifer peut accomplir »

« Et comment ? »

« Il faut qu'il recouvre la vue, » dit Dieu mysterieusement. Sur ces mots, le seigneur disparut. Ce qu'ignorait Michel à l'époque, c'est qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

****

Les anges , les archanges, étaient tous épuisés par les deux guerres mondiales. Pour eux, malgré que la paix fut revenue, l'échec était cuisant. Michel qui était apparu aux cotés des alliés, avait été ignoré. Il avait même voulu empecher les hommes d'utiliser les bombes nucleaires sur le japon. Mais tout ce qu'il reussi à faire, ce fut d'interner dans un hoptial psychiatriques les hommes auxquels il avait parlé.

Mêmes les hommes de Dieu ne croyaient plus aux apparitions divines. Raphael était revenu tres grièvement bléssé , au point que ses jours soient mis en danger , apres qu'il est atténué les effets des deux bombes sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki. Et malgré tout le resultat avait été catastrophiques.

L'absence de Dieu inquiétait. Les archanges et les anges les plus haut grades, comme Uriel et Zachariah établir une réunion des années plus tard.

Raphael était le plus abattu.

« Si cela continue comme ca, les glaciers vont fondres, j'ai du mal a contenir le niveau de l'eau. Certains pays vont être engloutis ».

Zachariah n'était pas plus optimiste.

« Je vois parfois à peine la différence entre l'enfer et la terre. Tous ses enfants abusés en thailandes.. Je crois que même en enfer , cette pratique n'existe pas ».

Et Uriel d'encherir :

« Je commence a penser que Lucifer avait raison et l'absence de Dieu dans tout ca ? »

« Quand dis tu Michel ? » demanda Raphael.

« Nous avons pour mission de proteger et surveiller les humains, c'est la misssion que Dieu nous as confié, nous devons la poursuivre. » ordonna t'il.

« Mais Dieu n'est même plus là ! » Dit Zachariah.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas une raison pour arreter. Si nous perdons la foi en notre Père, si nous arretons d'aimer les humains, de croire en eux comme notre père, alors nous ne sommes pas dignes de la tache qu'ils nous a confier ».

« Les humains ne sont peut être plus dignes de nos faveurs » fit Zachariah.

« Il reste sur terre des choses magnifiques, avez-vous entendu le dernier sigle d'ACDC ? »

Les anges se regarderent , absolument pas convaincu. Michel secoua la tête « La télévision couleur ! les fast foods… , la télé realité ? oubliais la derniere., mon point est que les hommes continue a créer… »

Michel avait mal a la tête. La vérité était qu'il se sentait loin des hommes également et ne pouvait pas blamer ses freres.

« Quoiqu'il en soit on continu » conclua t'il.

****

Des mois plus tard, une autre réunion eut lieu. Les morals étaient encore plus en berne.

« Il ne croit plus en Dieu » Dit Uriel

« Le nouveau pape est un gros con » s'exclama Zachariah « Ca ne va pas nous aider »

« Le virus est a peine arrivé, et J'en ai déjà marre du Sida » s'exclama Raphael.

Michel était silencieux. Il ne devrait pas être à cette place, c'était celle de Dieu. Dieu avait réponse à tout. Lui , n'était qu'un archange de combat.

« Il y a plus inquiétant » fit Uriel « j'ai entendu que Lucifer avait un plan de libération… avec un démon nommé Azazel.

« Alors il faut tuer Azazel. » répondit Michel sans hésitation.

Zachariah et Raphael se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Peut être devrions nous laisser faire… nous sommes fatigues, nous avons besoin du retour de Dieu sur terre. Nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur »

« Vous n'y pensez pas » gronda Michel « La tache est rude, mais il est hors de question qu'on laisse les démons prendre le dessus , de toute facon Lucifer ne peut être liberé , affaire classée, je ne veux plus qu'on reparle de cela »

Mais Uriel insista

« Les révélations, Michel, disent qu'une ame vertueuse, existe et que celle-ci ira en enfer, qu'elle versera du sang, c'est la destinée » declara Uriel.

« C'est impossible »

« Pourtant, si Uriel a entendu cela c'est , peut être un signe » dit Zachariah.

« On va tout simplement empecher que cela se produise, on va surveiller encore plus les transactions des démons avec les humains »

« On n'y parviendra pas, le nombres d'ames sur la terre, nous sommes trop peu, avant quand il y avait un derapage, Dieu nous signalait de suite qui était l'ame en perdition… Mais la … Découvrir qui , quand et comment ? » expliqua Raphael.

« Michel, nous en avons discuté entre nous, la meilleure solution c'est l'apocalypse, le compteur sera remis a Zéro. Tu vaincras a nouveau Lucifer, l'humanité sera sous le choc et deviendra meilleur, et peut etre que Dieu reviendra à nous » dit Zachariah

« Et les pertes humaines ? Sans compter qu'utiliser Lucifer pour vos plans est cruel … ce n'est pas ce que Dieu voulait pour lui »

Uriel pouffa

« Comment peux tu avoir de la sympathie pour Lucifer Michel »

« C'est mon frère et le votre aussi, il doit apprendre de ses erreurs , si on le laisse sortir comme ca, il ne sera que colere et haine, NON ! »

« Cela ne regarde que Lucifer, ce sont ses choix » retorqua Uriel.

« J'ai dit NON »

Zachariah, Uriel et Raphael se regardèrent.

« J'ai bien peur Michel que cette fois tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire. Tous les anges, sont pour qu'on laisse le plan de lucifer se dérouler. Que l'apocalyspe arrive , que tu tues Lucifer et que le paradis soit enfer sur terre » Fit Raphael.

« Alors ca sera sans moi ! Je vous previens , vous faites cela, je ne descendrais pas tuer Lucifer ! »

Les trois anges sourirent.

« Tu n'es pas serieux. On ne veut pas que Lucifer gagne, on veut que les humains se reveillent , un nouveau départ et tu ne laisseras pas mourir les créatures de Dieu… » fit Zachariah.

« Tu n'as pas le nombre avec toi, et tu n'es pas Dieu pour nous empecher de le faire » fit Raphael.

« Vous n'etes pas Dieu non plus, pour qui vous prenez vous pour décider à sa place »

« Dieu n'est plus parmis nous Michel » fit Uriel « Et tu ne peux pas être le nouveau leader… »

« Ca sera NON pour moi , je vous aurais prevenu. Je ne tuerai pas mon frère Lucifer pour vos caprices, parce que vous êtes fatigués et décu »

« Alors l'humanité mourra » dit Zachariah « Tu n'oseras pas »

Sur ce Michel disparut .

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, Dean se sentait confus. Il décida de raconter tous ses rêves à Sam. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher ces faits, tout comme Sam ne lui dissimulait pas les visites de Lucifer à son encontre.

« Tu penses que c'est une façon de te parler, de te faire comprendre…pour que tu dises oui ? » s'inquiéta Sam, qui malgré tout craignait que son frère acculé finisse par ne plus avoir le choix et accepter Michel en lui.

Den haussa les épaules.

« Peut être mais drole de façon de me dire d'accepter alors qu'il m'a montré qu'il ne voulait absolument pas les aider si jamais ses camarades déclenchaient l'apocalypse »

« C'est vrai » admit Sam.

« Tu sais, je réfléchis, et combien de fois j'ai lu la bible… je la connais pratiquement par cœur à cause de notre job mais, j'ai toujours refusé d'y réfléchir… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Toi, Sammy, tu t'es posée la question, tu as toujours cru en Dieu et les anges, mais moi non, j'ai toujours rejeté en bloc. Je me demande si… »

« Si ? » reprit le cadet curieux.

Dean n'avait pas poursuivit sa phrase, parce que soudain cela lui sembla complétement idiot de penser qu'il n'avait jamais voulu croire en Dieu, aux anges et ni même trop se pencher sur la bible, pour ne pas réveiller des souvenirs douleureux. Après tout, le déni, se mentir à lui, ce n'avait jamais été nouveau pour lui. Il était maitre en la matière. Mais il arrèta d'y penser, parce si il pensait cela, alors il se pourrait qu'il soit lui-même Michel. Il se mit à rire à cette idée. Lui, un ange, non un archange, et Michel en plus ? Il suffisait qu'il fasse la comparaison et non franchement, il se trouva très prétentieux de se penser un instant Michel.

« Non, rien, mais, peut être que Michel me fait tout simplement dire qu'il ne veut pas se méler de tout ça » conclua Dean.

« Mais ce n'est pas un peu irrésponsable ? Biensur je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne en tant qu'hote que tu finnises en légumes. Mais, Lucifer a bien prit un hote temporaire, il pourrait en faire tout autant non ? Et battre Lucifer. Comme le dit Castiel, il y a des devots partout qui seraient plus que contents d'inviter Michel. Donc, je trouve ça, incroyable pour l'archange le plus puissant de ne rien faire du tout » s'enerva Sam « Et de nous laisser regler tout ca ! Nous ! Des humains qui n'avons rien demandé »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« A ce propos, Dean dit que Michel est piégé quelque part, Prisonnier.. » dit-il

« Ca expliquerait, mais alors pourquoi ne pas te dire où ? Plutôt que de te parler de Lucifer, les anges… »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai comme l'impression que les rêves ne sont pas terminés … et peut'être qu'il veut me dire quelque chose d'important, à propos de Lucifer. »

Sam considéra la question. Lui-même trouvait un paralléle entre les deux relations fratenelles. La leur et celle des deux archanges.

« Il veut stopper son frère » déclara Sam « Il veut peut être le sauver de son coté obscur, tout comme toi… avec moi. »

Dean regarda tendrement son frère.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas sauvé, enfin de compte, tu t'es sauvé toi-même Sammy. Je t'ai même rejeté… »

« Mais tu es revenu me chercher… »

« Oui, mais Lucifer, est loin d'avoir repris ses esprits contrairement à toi… »

Sam ne savait plus quoi dire. Puis soudain il pensa à quelque chose.

« Lucifer, chaque fois qu'il vient me voir, il me répète plus au moins le même discours. Il obssédé par l'amour de son père. Il fait un véritable complexe à Papa… »

Dean fixait Sam.

« Et ? » Fit Dean qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le reste de la conversation.

« Tu es plutôt bien placé pour connaitre le sujet… » Lança Sam.

« Merci, Sam, mais que je sache, je ne me suis jamais rebéllé contre mon père et mis la planete à feu et à sang… C'est plutôt ton genre » Dean blémit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sam accusa l'attaque.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » S'excusa Dean.

Sam reprit sa respiration.

« En effet, Dean, tu n'as pas plongé comme Lucifer, ou comme moi, parce que malgré le mal que ca te faisait, tu avais la foi en Papa. Une fois en papa comparable à la foi que Michel ou Castiel doivent avoir en Dieu. Malgré toutes les peines que ca t'infligeait, les sacrifices que papa t'imposait et les souffrances, tu savais qu'il faisait pour le bien. Qu'il avait raison. Mais moi, j'ai toujours été un gamin imparfait, tiraillé. Je me suis rebéllé comme Lucifer a fait, dans une moindre mesure au départ, et tout ce qu'a dit papa c'était « vas t'en, ne reviens plus jamais »

« Mais Sam, tu es mieux que moi, tu as toujours été le plus intelligent, papa t'adorait. Tu étais son favori... il te passait tout à toi » Fit Dean.

« Si tu le dis, mais au final, il ne m'a jamais ecouté, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de parler à un mur. Et toi, tu faisais tout, tu le lui disais amen à tout. Tu sais Dean, il était dur, et il est parfois encore très dur d'être ton frère. Tu penses que les autres sont mieux que toi Dean ouvre les yeux. Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Et parfois ca me rendait malade de jalousie. Et quand je te voyais avec papa… si…»

Sam avait les larmes aux yeux. Dean était surpris.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es fort Dean, tu tombes et tu releves encore plus solide qu'avant. Tu as pratiquement toujours raison. Même papa était impressioné par toi. »

« Tu exagères Sammy » dit Dean « Je suis très loin d'être tout ce que tu dis, j'ai torturé des ames en enfer, qui fais ca, certainement pas quelqu'un de bien »

« Tu étais en enfer Dean… je … on s'éloigne du sujet parce que tu ne veux pas entendre. Mais moi je vais te dire, même si je me souviens comment papa te disputait pour te responsabiliser, moi je voyais comme il te regardait parfois. Ce regard fier qu'il te portait quand tu avais le dos tourné. »

Dean était touché par les mots de Sam.

« Il m'a raconté une histoire un jour, je m'en souviens parce que c'était ta première chasse tout seul et j'étais très inquiet pour toi et même si Papa et moi on n'était pas loin en cas de probléme, je disais à papa que te laisser seul pour une chasse, tu avais quoi 17 ans, c'était irresponsable »

« Ah oui je me souviens de cette chasse » Sourit Dean « Ca a été plié en deux temps trois mouvements, mais papa ne m'avait donné rien de difficile »

Sam sourit aussi et continua

« J'étais dans l'impala avec papa, je me rongeais les sangs, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, ne t'inquiètes, ton frère il est meilleur que moi, j'ai dit comment peux tu le savoir ? »

Dean écoutait attentivement son frère.

« Il m'a répondu : quand ton frère avait 7 ans, j'ai merdé sur une chasse, j'ai pris Dean et je me suis enfuis de la ville, et c'est ton frère a 7 ans qui m'a fait la leçon en me rappelant qu'en fuyant , le manitou, allait continuer a tuer les autres enfants… Un gamin de 7 ans ! Qui me dit, qu'il en sait plus sur ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal de faire. »

« Je ne me souviens pas de ca » fit Dean

« Et papa m'a dit qu'il était retourné finir le travail et que c'était toi, a 7 ans qui lui avait appris qu'on abandonne jamais une chasse qu'on a commencé mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai eu le droit au grand discours de fierté sur Dean ce jour là…. »

« Il y avait autre chose ? » demanda avec curiosité Dean

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te raconter, tu vas avoir la tête grosse comme une pastèque après » dit Sam en riant.

« Trou duc ! J'ai le droit de savoir, tu as commencé tu finis »

« D'accord, mais tu me laisses conduire l'impala toute une journée »

« Espece de petit con, tu me fais du chantage ! » s'indigna Dean.

Sam hurla de rire.

« C'est bon » dit Dean « Mais une journée seulement »

« Je branche mon ipod dessus et on écoute ma musique » négocia Sam.

« Tu oses »

« Ouaip »

« T'as interet à tout me raconter alors » Fit Dean agacé.

Cette fois Sam avait un large sourire.

« Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il avait eu la surprise de recevoir un coup de fil d'une de tes institutrices un jour pour lui dire , que tu te faisais livré à l'école le weekly world news… »

Dean ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Il l'a su… il ne me l'a jamais dit… »

« Dean » fit Sam « Quel gamin de 9 ans se fait livrer le weekly world news… j'aurais mieux compris si cela avait été le journal de Mickey et a neuf ans tu as su trouver l'argent pour te payer l'abonnement, d'aileurs comment tu as fait ? »

« Ca restera un secret Sammy… »

« Le weekly world news Dean? » insista Sam

" C"était pour le boulot, papa me disait pas tout et … okay... mais ca me paraissait normal d'avoir des nouvelles du monde »

« A 9 ans ? »

« Et alors… » Dit Dean.

« En tout cas tu peux être sur que papa avait été scié par la nouvelle, il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait rien dit, parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment grondé un gosse qui commande un journal d'informations »

« Continue » demanda Dean.

« Il me disait, Moi quand j'avais 13 ans, je pensais être un gamin resistant, mais comparé a Dean, il m'aurait envoyé en orbite 6 fois jusqu'au Dimanche. La vérité c'est que tu l'impressionnais et c'est sans doute pour ca qu'il était plus dur pour ne pas te le montrer »

Dean était extrémement touché par les paroles de Sam qui relatait les dires de son père.

« Alors tu vois, comparé à toi, même si tu fais des erreurs, il y a gouffre Dean. Que tu sois l'hote de Michel, ca n'aurait même pas du te surprendre. Tu n'es pas ordinaire Dean. Je suis très fier d'être ton frère mais parfois, c'est dur, tu as toujours était celui qui me protegeait et j'aurais tant voulu te sauver des enfers, et tu sais quoi, je ne suis pas a ta hauteur, j'ai échoué. Il est parfois difficile de vivre à coté de Dean Winchester et tu ne te rends même pas compte. Peut être qu'il en était de même pour Lucifer… peut être que je suis l'hote parfait pour Lucifer, parce que je suis le plus imparfait de nous deux Dean. »

Dean sentit son cœur bondir et s'accélerer sans comprendre pourquoi, comme si, il venait avec sam de discuter de quelque chose d'important mais sans savoir exactement.

« Merci Sammy »

« A moi l'impala » s'exclama Sam en tendant la main pour recevoir les clefs.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Au ciel, Zachariah attendait pitoyablement des nouvelles des humains pour savoir où se trouvait Dean Winchester. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en était réduit à cela.

Sa vie d'ange était devenu un enfer. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé en arriver là. Son plan , établir le paradis sur terre, il l'avait toujours cru parfait. Et il apprenait à ses dépends , à sa plus grande panique, mais aussi au dépend du monde, qu'il n'était pa si facile de se prendre pour Dieu. Car, en effet, il s'était pris pour Dieu un instant. Leur père était parti sans laisser un mot. Michel refusait de lui succéder et continuer d'appliquer les derniers ordres de Dieu « Proteger et Servir les humains ». En cela, Zachariah avait toujours été en accord. Mais l'ange était lassé de voir que quoiqu'ils fassaient , rien ne changait sur terre. Au contraire tout se dégradait, les années passaient et si les anges laissaient faire, Zachariah en était sur, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de planête pour les Humains. La terre se mourrait.

Zachariah ne comprenait pas pourquoi Michel refusait d'entendre raison. Mais l'ange se rappela que Dieu lui-même , il y a très longtemps, avait infligé aux egyptiens, 7 plaies pour les punir et les faire revenir à la raison. Lorsqu'il avait eu vent du plan de libération que Lucifer mettait en place, il s'était juste dit , que c'était là l'occasion à saisir. Biensur, il y aurait des morts , mais les 7 plaies d'Egypte avaient été dévastatrice aussi.

En 1979,Lorsqu'il prit cette décision avec les anges les plus élevés, Zachariah avait décidé à la place de Dieu, mais après tout Dieu n'était plus. Il fallait bien un remplacant et Michel refusait obsténiment le rôle.

Zachariah était néanmoins sûr d'une chose malgré les paroles de Michel, c'est que l'Archange obeissait toujours aux commandements immuables de Dieu « Servir et Protèger les humains » et que jamais il ne déclencherait une guerre contre les siens. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune égalité des chances. Aucun ange ne pouvant battre Michel, si les anges se rebellaient contre lui, il pourrait tous les tuer avant même qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte. Mais Dieu n'avait pas donné une telle puissance à n'importe qui. Michel était le plus droit de tous, il avait un sens aigu de la justice, des égalites, du Bien et du Mal. Il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à Dieu, mais il ne se prenait pas pour Dieu. Il n'aurait donc jamais fait un coup d'état était quoi qu'il arrivait de toute facon injuste et gagné d'avance. Michel était amour, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cessé d'aimer son frère Lucifer. Mais c'était au le point faible de l'archange.

C'était pourquoi Zachariah n'avait jamais pris au serieux les menaces de Michel. Il en était certain, l'archange viendrait aider les humains, et ne laisserait jamais Lucifer détruire la planête. Mais il n'allait sans doute pas non plus laisser faire Zachariah. C'est pourquoi l'ange de fut pas surprit d'entendre l'annonce de Michel faite aux anges. La toute derniere que Zachariah eut entendu de sa part . Il s'en rappelait encore les mots :

« j'ai décidé de nommer Castiel à la tête de la Garnison A, en lieu est place d'Anna qui nous a quitté. Je sais Uriel que ce poste te revient, mais j'ai décidé de mettre à l'épreuve Castiel. La mission de la garnison A sera de prendre d'assault l'enfer pour sauver l'âme vertueuse dont les révélations ont fait part a Uriel à temps, puis si il le faut de la ramener sur Terre saine et sauve et de la protèger »

Zachariah avait alors demain pourquoi, il fallait ressuciter cette Ame au lieu de l'emmener au Paradis. Ce à quoi Michel avait répondu.

« Car il sera celui qui pourra arreter l'apocalyspe »

Zachariah sourit « Cet humain est donc celui que tu as choisi pour ton vaisseau ! » déclara t'il .

Michel ne lui répondit pas, et Zachariah ne le revit plus jamais C'était il y avait de cela 30 ans. Mais l'ange était confiant, comme il le pensait, Michel viendrait à a rescousse des hommes. Et Castiel était un débutant, il ne serait pas trop difficile de lui rendre l'assault de l'enfer un peu plus difficile que prevue, juste le temps que l'ame vertueuse des révélations cède. Après tout si c'était la le seul compromis de Michel, faire entrer Castiel, un ange completement ignorant de tout ce qui se tramait , il n'avait rien à y redire. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Uriel qui vient se plaindre à lui.

« Castiel !!!!!!!! Il vient de donner le poste qui me revient à Castiel. Castiel n'a aucune expérience . Il ignore tout de nos plans. Si on lui dit, après que Michel l'ai désigné commander … il n'acceptera jamais et notre plan tombe à l'eau ! »

« Calmes toi, Uriel, Castiel ne sera pas un obstacle, il est en periode d'essai, il n'a aucune expérience comme tu l'as dit. Il est encore affecté par le départ d'Anna. Il ne sera pas difficile de faire avec lui crois moi, il a été sous nos ordres trop longtemps. »

« Tu es bien sur de toi, Zachariah. Il a les pleins pouvoirs de la part de Michel. Et si Michel le lui avait dit… et … »

« Non, Michel a choisi Castiel parce qu'il est justement le plus éloigné de tout ce qui se trame. C'est sa facon de négocier. De mettre de l'egalité dans un combat… Il est toujours opposé à l'apocalyspe, mais il ne déclenchera pas une tuerie entre les anges pour se faire obeir. Michel refuse de voir la vérité en face, mais il agit comme la signification de son prénom : Qui est semblable à Dieu ? »

« Mais »

« Michel ne se prend pas pour Dieu… elle est là , la différence » conclua Zachariah.

« Tu penses donc que Castiel ne sera pas un problème ? »

« Non… Si nous jouons correctement la partie. » Déclara Zachariah.

Zachariah soupira à ce souvenir, le grain de sable dans la machine, était qu'Uriel n'avait jamais joué fairplay. Il s'était joint au camps de Lucifer, avait déclenché une rebellion au sein des anges et il avait suffit de cela pour reveiller tout le potentiel de Castiel. Michel n'avait pas choisi cet ange par hasard. L'archange avait toujours été un stratège de haute portée..

Ce qui amenait Zachariah à son plus gros obstacle et sa plus grande surprise : l'Ame virtueuse, le vaisseau qu'avai choisi Michel : Dean Winchester.

Zachariah donnait une foule de qualificatifs à Dean, bourrique, tête de mule et il n'osait juste pas prononcer les autres… Une ame virtueuse , dit « Oui »pensait t'il. Lorsqu'il avait élaboré ce plan il était a des lieues , de penser que l'élu de Michel, serait aussi incontrolable. Il était dépassé par Dean Winchester. Après Castiel, c'était une nouvelle bombe qui lui explosait à la figure. Il avait tout essayé, gentillesse, torture , il lui avait meme montré les conséquences de ses actes dans un futur préfabriqué. Rien n'y faisait.

Mais il y avait pire, Zachariah était toujours sans nouvelle de Michel. L'archange ne répondait pas à ses supliques de venir parler à son hote. Et biensur, il le savait , Michel attendait certainement quelque part que son hote accepte de bon cœur ! c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait montré un certain futur, pour que Dean puisse dire un Oui sincère ! Mais non, le mulet avait refusé. Zachariah en faisait des cauchemards, il n'y avait pas moyen pour Michel d'entrer dans son vaisseau si le dit vaisseau refusait l'alternative. C'était la règle , une règle claire, limpide , inviolable.

Zachariah ne maitrisait plus rien. Sans Dean, pas de Michel, sans Michel , Lucifer gagnerait. Pire que tout, il avait bien pensé à demander à Michel de prendre un hote temporaire, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'ou l'archange se trouvait… ni pourquoi celui-ci ne le faisait pas de lui-même et dans ce cas, la seule option qu'il avait pour le joindre était à travers son vaisseau qui de toute facon refusait … Zachariah revenait donc au point de départ.

Il portait ses angoisses seuls, incapable de dire, même a Raphael que Michel ne donnait plus de ses nouvelles. Il ne pouvait pas revéler aux anges que leur prince était introuvable. Tous les anges seraient pris de panique. La guerre était déjà dure pour eux,entre les demons, et ceux de leur camps qui les avaient trahis. Ils comptaient tous sur Michel.

Zachariah se mit à pleurer, il s'était prit pour Dieu, mais il n'était qu'un ange, un ange desespéré, un ange qui avait souillé ses ailes. Il priait pour que Dieu revienne, pour que ce soit bien lui qui eut sauvé Castiel et les frères Winchester et même si il avait peur du chatiment de son père. Il priait pour son retour, il priait aussi Dean de changer d'avis, il priait Michel de revenir.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Voila, le nouveau chapitre, apres les « tourments de Zachariah » c'est à Dean de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la vérité.

Chapitre 9

Sam conduisait l'Impala , il avait rebranché son Ipod et la chanson Evil angel de Breaking Benjamin résonnait dans la voiture de collection.

« Tu ne trouves pas cette chanson appropriée Dean ? »

Aucune réponse, Sam tourna la tête : son frère s'était endormi.

Sam soupira. En ce moment Dean passait sa vie à dormir. Il se demandait si il était encore en train de rever de Michel.

Il ne lui n'avait rien dit, mais il était inquiét, très inquiet que son frère finisse par dire oui à Michel. C'était purement égoiste de sa part, mais il avait déjà perdu Dean une fois et la perspective qu'il termine ses jours dans un hopital spécialisé pour les légumes le terrifiait.

Sam se tourmentait sans cesse, pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi toujours eux ? N'y avait t'il pas d'autres personnes sur terre pour être les jouets des démons et des anges. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son frère ne méritait pas de finir ses jours si tristement, même si c'était le prix à payer pour sauver l'humanité.

Il voulait croire en un moyen de pouvoir battre Lucifer, mais comment deux humains le pourraient t'ils ? Sam ne l'avait jamais dit à son frère mais si Michel venait à lui demander d'être son hote. Il accepterait. Il prendrait la place de son frère . C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire après ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait alors l'occasion de se repentir et de sauver son frère d'un triste sort.

Pendant ce temps Dean était retourné au pays des songes continuer ses rêves au sujet de Michel.

Michel avait fait mander Castiel pour lui assigner sa nouvelle fonction.

« Pourquoi moi ? » interrogea Castiel. « Cela devrait être Uriel, de plus j'étais proche d'Anna et… »

Michel l'interrompa

« Ce qu'a fait Anna est inadmissible Castiel. Je peux comprendre son désir et sa curiosité de devenir humain. Mais c'était une action égoiste de sa part. Par sa faute, en désertant sa fonction, elle n'a pu aider les humains qui étaient à sa charge. Nous sommes des anges, nous existons pour servir et protéger les hommes et obéir à notre Père. Anna à fait passer son bien être avant celui des autres. »

Castiel acquièça avec tristesse à la véracité de ses paroles.

« Castiel, tu as toujours obeit aux ordres, mais en prenant la tête d'une garnison, tu vas devoir faire face à des choix. Tu ne seras plus un simple soldat. Certes tu te dois d'obéir à tes supérieurs mais une fois sur le terrain, lorsqu'il s'agit de ta mission, les choses sont plus complexes. »

« Que voulez vous dire par là ? »

« Que quelque soit les difficultés, les déssacords, toutes les réponses se trouvent dans ta foi en Dieu et uniquement en elle. N'obéit qu'a ta foi, qu'a ton cœur, car c'est là que réside la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Je parle par expérience, notre jugement est ce que nous ange avons de plus important, il doit être éclairé par la foi non pas par la raison. »

Michel fixa Castiel intensément.

« Tu es seul maintenant » conclu a-t-il mysterieusement puis il disparut laissant Castiel songeur.

Après qu'il eut faite l'annonce aux anges au sujet de la promotion de Castiel. Il regagna ses appartements celestes. Lui aussi, avait prit une décision. Il empécherait l'apocalypse. Depuis plusieurs jours, il entendait les prières d'une jeune femme du nom de Mary Winchester. Une de ses femmes qui avait fait le pacte avec Azazel. Il avait fait des recherches à son sujet, elle était enceinte d'un premier enfant, mais il n'était pas celui destiné à Azazel. De plus Mary Winchester était une descendante du plus puissant Nephiim, et elle était sans doute , celle au plus riche héritage sanguin.

Michel ne doutait pas que l'autre enfant qu'elle porterait allait être le favori parmis tous ceux qui allaient naitre. Mais il y avait un autre avantage, le bébé qu'elle portait en ce moment même, était un vaisseau idéal pour lui également.

Michel considérait prudemment la chose. Si il décidait de prendre le bébé à naitre pour hôte, cela comportait avantages et inconvéniants. Les avantages : Si Mary Winchester acceptait bien evidemment , étaient qu'il investirait un hote vide de toute ame. Il n'y aurait aucune cohabition, ce corps serait le sien et n'aurait donc aucune difficulté à supporter sa puissance. De plus, il pourrait empècher, son futur frère de déclencher l'apocalypse. Il le protègerait de la meilleure manière en étant toujours proche de lui.

L'inconveniant majeur, était que ce vaisseau n'était encore q'un bébé, et que le processus de la naissance et d'évolution d'un corps humain allait fatalement endormir la conscience de son idendité et de ses possiblités. Il ne se souviendrait plus de rien. C'était la règle divine , tout âme pénetrant dans un corps à naitre recommencait de zero et même lui ne pourrait déroger à la règle.

Michel devait être sur de lui. Jusqu'à présent le seul qui s'était incarné dans un corps humain chargé d'une mission, avait fini sur une Croix et l'incarnation de Jesus avait été ordonné par Dieu lui-même.

Mais Dieu n'était pas là. Pourtant, Michel se devait de prendre le risque, si il était au cœur des événements incognito, il pourrait tout empecher et faire avorter les plans de Lucifer , des démons et des anges. Après tout, mémoire ou pas, il resterait toujours Michel. Ce qu'il était fondamentalement , ne changerait pas. La décision fut prise , et il partit à la rencontre de Mary Winchester.

******

Dean se réveilla juste après qu'il eu rêvé de Michel proposant le contrat à sa mère.

Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

« Ca va Dean, tu es tout pale ? » entendit t'il de la part de son frère.

« Oui, j'ai juste besoin de faire le point » répondit l'ainé dans le vague.

« Tu as appris d'autres révélations ? » questionna son frère sérieusement « Tu sais où se trouve Michel ? »

« Oui » fit Dean encore sonné.

« Alors ? »

« Sammy, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à la situation, promis je te dirais tout, mais je dois vraiment rassembler les morceaux du puzzle pour etre sur que j'ai bien tout saisi… »

« Okay Dean » fit Sam rongé par l'inquiètude.

Dean était pensif. Tout cela était impensable. Pourtant si Michel avait pris avant sa naissance son corps comme hote avec la bénédiction de Mary. Un corps vacant de tout ame et que mathématique 0+1 était égal à 1. Que ce 1 était Michel depuis le départ. La conclusion ne pouvait en être autrement : il était l'archange incarné dans un corps humain qu'il avait choisi lui-même.

Les rêves n'étaient pas des rêves, mais des morceaux de souvenirs , plus surement le processus d'un reveil d'une partie de lui jusque la endormie.

Dean réflechissait, la bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne finirait pas en patate frite . La mauvaise était qu'il avait pleinement échoué dans sa mission. Que ce fut Lucifer ou Sam, il n'avait pu arrêter aucun des deux.

Mais le pire , c'est qu'en s'incarnant, il est devenu sans le savoir, l'ame vertueuse des révélations d'Uriel. Il était descendu sur terre pour empècher tout cela, et comble de l'horreur, c'est lui qui avait amorcé la bombe.

Les révélations d'Uriel étaient t'elle un piège ? Dean était mortifié.

Etre humain , était quelque chose de si complexe, les sentiments, les émotions, le doute, tout amplifié à 200% sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucun de filer de secours. Dans sa vie, Dean s'était souvent senti en dessous de tout et frustré de ne pouvoir pas sauver tout le monde, de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux, de n'être jamais satisfait de ce qu'il accomplissait de toujours penser qu'il était capable de beaucoup mieux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

Dean avait honte. Pour les humains Michel était le Heros, auréolé de gloire et de succès. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus grand ursupateur de tous les temps. Il avait été en dessous de tout lorsque Lucifer s'était rebéllé, il n'avait pas été mieux avec les plans de zachariah, et pour finir, il n'avait meme pas sur empecher son frère Sam de déclencher l'apocalypse.

Dean laissa couler des larmes sur son visage. « Ange sans son père divin ou humain sans son père John, le resultat était le même, il n'était pas à leur hauteur.

« Dean pourquoi pleures tu ? » demanda Sam en panique.

« Sammy,» dit t'il en sanglot « Quand tu sauras, tu… » s'interrompa t'il.

« Je quoi… , tu me fais peur Dean ! »

« Tu vas me detester… je vais te decevoir à un point… Tu n'as pas idée » fit Dean.

Sam décida de trouver un endroit pour s'arreter. Il éteignit son Ipod. Il regarda tendrement son frère et lui dit .

« Tu vas tout m'expliquer, je suis sure que ce n'est pas si dramatique ».

A suivre

Bon au final le chapitre ne sera pas sorti comme je le voulais…. Je suis décue.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 10

Dean raconta tout à son frère qui en resta bouché bée un instant.

« Tu sais tout maintenant… » fit Dean misérablement.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux frères. Sam avait besoin de réfléchir rapidement. Dean portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules pendant ce temps.

« Dean… » le jeune frère finit t'il par prononcer « où je dois t'appeler Michel ? » Demanda t'il confus.

Dean regarda son frère avec la même confusion dans le regard.

« Dean, Michel, qu'importe le nom, regarde le résultat » gémit Dean.

Sam leva les yeux vers le ciel et décocha une droite bien sentie à son frère.

Dean tomba sur le sol par la violence de l'impact. Il était sous le choc

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » cria t'il.

« Fallait bien ca pour te remettre les idées d'ange ou d'humain, enfin bref quoi que ca soit, en place ! Dean, as-tu seulement écouté ce que j'ai dit a ton propos ce matin ? Sur papa, sur la personne que tu étais …. Où bien, est ce que c'est le propre des anges d'être bouchés ? »

Sam était excédé et Dean le regardait étonné.

« C'est pas vrai ça ! Je te fais un éloge ce matin, et au bout du compte , tu me ressors la même chanson du « je ne suis pas assez bien ! j'ai échoué » s'ennerva t'il.

« Oui mais ce matin, l'eloge était pour Dean Winchester, ton frère humain ! Pas l'incarnation de Michel sur terre ! » se mit à crier Dean.

« Mais quelle bourrique tu fais ! A moins que tu me dises qu'il y a une différence entre toi et Michel…. Y a une difference Dean ? » hurla Sam.

« Non, je suis le même, il me manque juste mes pouvoirs d'archange »

« Donc j'ai juste à faire à un abruti complet , à qui il faut que j'explique tout , ou bien tu le fais expres !? Mais vous faites peur , vous les anges ! »

Dean refléchit quelques secondes.

Sam secoua la tête.

« Tu sais quoi, Dean, malgré le choc que c'est d'apprendre que mon frère est l'archange le plus puissant du ciel , je me sens soulagé ! »

« Ah bon et pourquoi ? » demanda Dean.

« Parce que je n'ai pas à avoir de complexe d'inferiorité par rapport à toi ! Tu es Michel… Je suis Sam. Il n'y a pas de comparaison , on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. Par contre ce qui m'enerve, c'est que Michel l'archange, ou Dean l'humain, tu ne te rend pas compte de ta valeur ! »

« Mais j'ai ECHOUE Sammy » fit Dean.

« La ou tu vois des échecs, je ne vois que des victoires ! »

« Quelles victoires ? »

« Tous les gens que tu as sauvé, et à commencer par moi ! Je suis en vie, j'ai compris les lécons, et jamais je ne dirais oui à Lucifer. Si, j'ai pu surmonter toutes ses epreuves, depuis que je suis né,c'est pourquoi a ton avis ? Parce que mon grand frère n'a jamais cessé de veiller sur moi, de me protèger, de m'aimer. Et je suis sur que je suis un parmis tant d'autres qui ont beneficies de ta protection depuis ta création . »

Dean était touché par les mots de Sam une nouvelle fois.

« Où que Dieu soit, où que notre père soit, ils ne peuvent être tous les deux que fiers des choix que tu as fait , même si tu n'as pas réussi partout ! Refléchis Dean bon sang. Pourquoi crois tu qu'on adore Michel autant sur terre ? Pourquoi crois tu que je t'adore par-dessus tout malgré tes défauts ? Et pis tu sais quoi , j'en ai marre de te balancer des seaux de fleurs... Alors Michel ou Dean, tu vas rassembler ce qui te sers d'hote, et FINIR LE BOULOT QUE TU T'ES CONFIE » S'enerva Sam.

Sam se calma. Toute la situation lui semblait irréaliste, mais il venait de sortir de ses gons.

« Tu as raison Sam, j'ai un travail à finir, ce n'est pas différent des autres chasses. »

« Bien. Tu te doutes que je vais avoir une tonne de questions à te poser après la bombe que tu viens de m'annoncer » déclara le jeune frère.

« Oui , mais tu sais, moi-même, je suis encore , je ne saurais meme pas te dire »

« Tu es toujours mon frère ? hein Dean… Même si tu es Archange et Michel qui plus est… Ca , ca ne changera pas ? » interrogea Sam.

« Hey Sammy ! Biensur » fit Dean en le prenant dans ses bras . « Qui je suis ne change rien à celui que je suis,que tu as toujours connu et aux liens que nous avons. Je t'aime Sam. Tu es mon frère dans cette vie et à jamais »

« Merci » fit Sam « Moi aussi, et puis c'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'être le frère du grand saint Michel » dit Sam avec fierté.

Dean sourit.

« C'est vrai »

« Quoique « Saint » c'est à voir ca… C'est un peu l'arnaque là quand on te connait » pointa Sam en éclatant de rire »

« Du con va ! » fit Dean vexé

« Bah voila, c'est exactement ce que disait… » Et Sam éclata de rire de plus belle.

Ils reprirent la direction de l'endroit où était garée l'impala. Sam allait se diriger du coté conducteur, mais Dean l'arreta

« Je conduis ! »

« Mais on avait un deal, Dean »

« Le siège passager Sammy » ordonna avec un petit sourire l'ainé.

« Puff… » grogna Sam.

« Il fut un temps Sammy, j'arrivais sur un splendide cheval noir pur sang , mais les temps evolus, et je me suis mis à jour comme le cavalier de l'apocalypse. Tu as vu on a tous des bolides maintenant et des classiques en plus» fit Dean avec son petit air malin.

« Magnifique…, je me ballade avec la version Michel 2.0 » ironisa Sam.

Dean éclata de rire .

« Mais dis moi, je continue a t'appeler Dean alors ? Où ? » demanda Sam

« Ouais, ca sera Dean pour les intimes… »

« Et pour les autres ? »

« Michel, prince des archanges, c'est que mon nom fait trembler dans les chaumières tu sais… J'ai hate de revoir Zachariah a ce propos, j'ai un sacré ménage à faire dans ma milice celeste ! Le Michel 2.0 a eu toute une nouveauté d'updates dans sa vie d'humain. »

« Ca promet, mais je te retouve là, mon frère » sourit Sam

A Ces mots Dean envoya ballader l'ipod a l'arrière de l'impala et fit retentir la cassette d'ACDC.

« Tu sais, j'adore être humain, c'est compliqué, mais c'est le pied » dit Dean.

Sam trouvait la situation toujours aussi surréaliste, mais il avait beau observer Dean, savoir que son frère était le plus puissant des archanges, il n'y voyait aucun changement. Entre Dean et Michel la seule différence était le prénom se disait t'il avec soulagement.

A suivre

Un chapitre plus amusant à faire ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour , et merci de m'avoir laissé vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 11( Déjà ce que ca passe vite tout de même.

Chapitre 11

Castiel était apparu devant Zachariah.

« Castiel » fit Zachariah plus que surpris de le voir en face de lui « Aurais tu décidé de revenir parmis nous ? »

« Je suis venu pour te demander de me suivre. Dean veut te parler. » annonça Castiel.

Zachariah eut un large et victorieux sourire.

« Il est enfin revenu sur sa décision ! »

Sur terre, Sam et Dean attendaient les anges dans un fast food ou Dean dévorait cheesburgers et frites.

« C'est le troisième que tu commandes » constata Sam.

« Je sais, mais ils sont tellement bons et je m'en lasse pas » fit Dean la bouche pleine.

« Dean… ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que ton rapport à la nourriture… »

Dean le regarda curieux.

« Tu sais quoi , bouffe, biere et le sexe…, je suis sur que i tous les anges seraient moins stressés si ils essayaient au moins une fois. »

« Euh » fit Sam

« Tu es sur que Castiel va venir ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui je lui ai laissé un message sur le portable »

Sam fixait son Frère alors que celui-ci faisait un clin d'œil à la serveuse , tout en avalant une bouchée de son burger. Dean finit par le remarquer.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! »

« Ah quoi ? »

« Me fixait comme ça, j'ai déjà Castiel pour ça ! » grommela Dean .

« C'est juste que… Ca me fait bizarre et que je ne vois pas de différence » remarqua Sam.

« Je t'ai déjà dit… pourquoi y en aurait une ? ca à toujours été moi… »

« C'est juste que Michel… il a l'air… enfin… »

« Ah m'en parle pas, je sais pourquoi maintenant, j'ai réagi si fort, putain, mais ils m'ont dépeint comme Cate blanchett ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une cate blanchett !? »

« Non… » confirma Sam

« Et avant non plus » ajouta Dean. « C'est vrai ça, avant je faisais pas attention aux détails, mais faut pas pousser quand même… » pesta Dean.

Sam pouffa de rire.

A ce moment Castiel et Zachariah entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent à la table des deux frères. Zachariah avait du mal à contenir la joie qui l'animait. Un sourire pompeux et arrogant ne le quittait pas.

« Alors Dean, tu as enfin compris. Tu vas dire Oui à Michael » commença t'il.

Dean tendit un hamburger à Zachariah.

« Mange »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger… » déclina Zachariah

« Goute au moins » ordonna Dean d'un ton qui laissait planer un léger contexte de chantage.

Zachariah ravala sa salive et se saisit du burger pour en mordre un bout.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile , alors qu'en penses tu ? »

Castiel lui demeurait silencieux. Sam s'amusait à voir l'ange qui les avait torturé à prendre son mal en patience.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler cuilinaire » fit Zachariah qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son énervement.

« En effet » admit Dean. « Je refléchissais à ta proposition »

« Ah » dit Zachariah , touchant l'épaule de Dean avec cette familiarité qu'il avait parfois. « Bonne décision petit ».

« Toujours à vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué » fit remarquer Dean. « J'ai dit que je réfléchissais… pas que j'acceptais ».

Le sourire de l'ange s'estompa immédiatement pour faire place à une crispation visible.

« En fait, je veux bien discuter… mais voila, si je dois dire Oui à Michel, j'aimerai en parler en personne avec lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois passer par un intermédiaire. C'est insultant. C'est vrai, même Lucifer en personne vient voir Sammy et moi, j'ai le droit à un subalterne »

Zachariah essayait de garder une contenance sous la tension qui le saisissait.

« Ce n'est pas cela, Michel est très occupé ailleurs » répondit l'ange.

« Qu'est ce qui peut etre plus important pour Michel que de venir parler à son hôte , alors que c'est la seule condition pour sauver le monde de Lucifer ? » questionna Dean à un ange dans le malaise s'accroyait de minutes en minutes.

« Dean, Michel est très puissant, venir comme ça, pourrait être risqué , la puissance qu'il contient… »

« Tu m'expliques que ton champion est tellement puissant qu'il ne sait pas se controler ? »

« Il est plus prudent que tu dises oui, et puis qu'on t'enmene à lui, voir même une fois que tu as dit « oui » tu peux l'appeler toi-même, il existe un… » Dean interrompa Zachariah.

« Ouais , je sais, une ligne téléphonique… »

« Voila » confirma Zachariah.

« Mais non… Je veux lui parler AVANT . De toute manière il est bien apparu entre autres à Jeanne d'Arc… alors pourquoi pas à moi ? » insista Dean.

« D'autres temps, d'autres mœurs » expliqua l'ange.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Castiel et moi , on se dit qu'en fait tu n'as aucune idée où Michel se trouve et que tu comptes sur mon Oui, pour le faire rappliquer »

Les yeux de Zachariah s'exorbitèrent.

« C'est absurde »

« Donc Michel est bien avec toi, au ciel. »

« Comme je disais il est occupé pour le moment… mais il nous a bien dit qu'il fallait protèger celui qui briserait le sceau . »

Dean ignora les paroles de l'ange pour se tourner vers Castiel.

« Donc , Castiel si on en crois Zach, le Michel qu'on a retrouvé, ce n'est pas le bon . Un usurpateur sans doute »

Castiel acquiéça « Sans doute »

Zachariah fit un petit bon sur sa chaise .

« Vous avez retrouvé Michel ? »

« Retrouvé… » répéta Dean en le fixant.

« D'accord, j'ai compris votre petit jeu. Michel vous a contacté… Et oui ca fait trente ans que je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles. Mais le principal c'est que tu lui as parlé et que donc tu vas dire oui ! »

Dean levait les yeux au ciel.

« T'es un obssédé tu Oui. Zachariah »

« Tu lui as dit Non ? C'est pas possible ça ! »

« En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ca. Zach »

« Comment ça ? » questionna l'ange confus.

« Et si on appelait Michel pour que vous ayez une discussion à cœur ouvert ! » proposa Dean.

« Ici ? » paniqua Zachariah.

« Ici » confirma Dean « attend laisse moi composé le numéro ! Ah mais oui pas besoin, je suis bête il est déjà là ! »

Zachariah n'y comprenait rien.

« Il n'est pas la, je ne sens pas sa présence… »

« Ah bon ? » fit Dean étonné. « Ah oui c'est normal, j'ai oublié de te dire que c'était moi , du con ! »

Zachariah ne sembla pas réagir.

« Pardon ? »

« Voyons, tu n'as pas vu Michel depuis 30 ans… et il se trouve que j'ai 30 ans…. Tu veux un autre indice ? »

Zachariah palit.

« C'est… Tu… incarné… »

« Oh, bah voila… tu as tout compris. Figures toi que je voulais arreter par moi-même ton plan merdique sans faire de casse , et qu'en y refléchissant, non seulement je me suis fait pièger par Uriel, mais qu'en plus j'aurais pu réussir si tu ne m'avais pas retenu dans la green room et cela sans compter que Sammy m'a fait ecouté le message que je lui avais laissé sur son répondeur et tu sais quoi ! c'était pas du tout ce que je lui avait dit! » fit Dean en haussant le ton.

L'ange se sentait soudain, tout petit.

« J …e… » bégaya t'il.

« Ecoute bien Zach, Michel est dans la place maintenant, et tu vas rentrer dans le rang et tu vas faire passer le message à tous les anges. Cette vie d'humain m'a appris une chose. Tout humain doit faire fasse à la disparition de leurs parents , un jour ou l'autre même, ils leur faut couper le cordon et continuer seuls. J'ai appris ça avec mon père John. Et tu sais quoi, mon père parti , j'ai appris une autre chose, ca n'est pas une excuse pour rester passif ou ne plus appliquer ce qu'il nous a enseingné. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était tant que je mette le complexe à papa au placard. Et C'est un conseil que je vais appliquer»

« Tu te decides à prendre la relève de Dieu ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas Dieu. Il est unique et nous sommes differents. Mais une chose est sure, ce qu'ils nous a appris était juste et tu peux compter sur moi , pour faire appliquer à la lettre le règlement. Les anges font partis d'une Milice, pas d'une démocratie. Je suis le prince de la milice alors : On obéit , on sert et on protège. On arrete de se taper sur la gueule entre nous et on fait notre boulot qui est juste età été dicté par les précéptes de Dieu. Alors oui, papa a quitté le navire , j'en ai rien à battre. Cette terre, les humains qui vont avec , sont notre responsabiité ! Notre devoir. On a pas à etre fatigués. ! Et les anges qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ca, ils tombent et essayent une minute de vivre dans la peau d'un humain pour voir.»

Castiel regardait Dean fièrement. Sam ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ses affaires internes d'ange.

« Très bien. » Fit Zachariah. « Alors tu vas définitivement te reveiller à ta puissance d'archange maintenant et tuer Lucifer ? »

Dean soupira

« Non »

« Non » hurla Zachariah « Mais tu as besoin de redevenir un archange à part entiere … »

« Et rasez la moitié de la planete durant le combat , un combat que je n'ai jamais voulu, je t'ai déjà expliqué les raisons et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis sauf que maintenant cet avis c'est un ordre… »

Zachariah allait frolé l'attaque cardiaque.

Castiel , et Sam aussi avait senti leur cœur manquer un battement à l'annonce de Dean.

A SUIVRE


	11. Chapter 11

biensur tant que j'en ai encore la liberté et l'espace, je m'adapte aux evenements de la serie, sachant que cette fic ^^ en essayant que ca soit coherent , pas gagné , mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Chapitre 12.

« Comment ça non ? » questionna Zachariah pale comme la mort.

« Je ne comprend pas Dean » fit Castiel.

Sam restait silencieux.

« Je viens de vous le dire, je ne prendrais pas le risque de raser la moitié du globe et de compromettre Lucifer à cause du piege que vous avez tendu » confirma Dean.

« Compromettre Lucifer » ironia Zachariah, « Mais il s'est compromis, y a bien longtemps et il a échaffaudé un plan pour se libèrer ! »

« Et qui a laissé faire ? » remarqua d'un ton accusateur Dean.

Zachariah ne répondit pas.

Castiel se leva.

« Dean je peux te parler deux minutes »

Dean acquièça et suivit Castiel dehors.

« As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu es Michel, donc tu n'as plus à craindre de finir comme un légume. L'histoire pourrait se régler très vite. »

« Je n'ai jamais crains de devenir un legume Castiel, bon c'est vrai que ca ne m'enthousiasmé pas mais je ne suis pas près à prendre de risque malgré tout , si on peut trouver une autre solution »

« Quelle autre solution ? » Fit Castiel un peu énérvé

« Tu m'as parlé du colt, tu pars avec Zachariah à sa recherche, tu vas mettre plusieurs anges sur le coup si il faut » ordonna Dean.

« Le colt, on n'est même pas sur… » suggéra Castiel.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu changes d'avis, soudain, Cas' ! Tu ne m'a jamais poussé à accepter Michel, et maintenant tu me dis le contraire » s'enerva Dean.

« Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi, quelque chose qui pouvait changer la donne, et peut être assez fort pour qu'on puisse se passer de Michel. C'est pour cela que je t'ai donné ma confiance… »

« Et alors, je suis Michel, ca ne change rien… »

« Si justement, ce qui me tittillait chez toi, c'était que justement tu étais Michel et que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus , et que tu dois t'éveiller completement, retrouver tes pouvoirs et tes connaissances Dean ! Parce que la , tu vas partir en guerre contre Lucifer sans tout tes moyens, c'est comme si tu étais sur un fauteuil roulant , tu comprends… en plein champs de bataille , alors que tu pourrais etre sur tes jambes »

« En parlant de fauteuil roulant, envois Raphael chez Bobby, il faut le guerir » lança Dean.

« Bien, mais réfléchis Dean, c'est quoi ton plan ? Dis le moi au moins ! »

Les deux anges se fixèrent.

« Lucifer est mon frère, et il n'est pas différent de Sam… Si Sam a pu revenir dans le droit chemin, pourquoi pas Lucifer ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui tendre la main et de l'écouter ? » expliqua Dean.

Castiel considéra la question un instant.

« Je peux percevoir le bon sens de cette proposition, elle est juste… » fit Castiel

« Bien » souria Dean

« C'est une mission suicide… tu seras à la merci de Satan, tu te rends compte, que tu es un archange, qu'il est un archange, et que si il te tue, tu ne reviendras pas. Fin de l'histoire, Lucifer gagne. Tu irais encore avec tous tes pouvoirs , mais là… et puis… Ne crois pas que c'est si facile… Tu mentionnes Sam comme un exemple, mais Sam possède toujours sa liberté de décision… »

Dean fronca les sourcils.

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Tout se passe bien avec Sam, parce que tu lui as donné ce qu'il voulait, Dean, le pardon et l'équité , sans qu'il n'est véritablement à gagner tout ca . Il en a juste exprimé le désir de rédemption et tu as passé l'eponge »

« Je ne comprend pas » fit Dean « Depuis tout se passe très bien entre nous, on communique, je le traite en adulte , et Sam n'est plus un soucis »

Castiel fixait Dean.

« Tu es limité Dean dans ton jugement parce que tu n'as pas acces à tes connaissances… J'aime Sam, mais ce que tu as fait avec lui… C'est donné une reconpense à un gosse qui a fait une bétise avant même qu'il est compris le véritable sens de la leçon. Et même si tu me dis le contraire, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur qu'il fuit une nouvelle fois, et soit un danger , qu'il dise Oui »

Dean demeura silencieux.

« J'ai confiance en Sammy , il a compris la leçon » rétorqua Dean

« Je vais te dire une chose et une seule chose . Sam n'est pas le vaisseau de Lucifer par hasard… Il n'y a pas que le sang, et l'héritage qui compte, il y a aussi la capacité de fusion des ames. Plus elles se ressemblent plus la fusion fonctionnera, plus l'hote sera puissant pour l'ange. Quoi que tu vas tenter je pense qu'il est trop tard pour lucifer, mais rien n'est joué pour Sam. Sauf qu'il faut que tu ouvres les yeux sur les réelles motivations de ton frère et que tu fasses ce qu'il faut en ce qui le concerne. »

« Tu ne connais pas Sam » rétorqua Dean en colère.

« Tu ne veux pas connaitre Sam » renchérit Castiel. « En fait , j'avais raison, Michel est bien prisonnier… tu es tombé dans un piège qui te dépasse… Tu as perdu la foi et les connaissances. Si tu persistes Dean, le monde court à sa perte. Lucifer gagnera. »

Dean resta silencieux.

« Dieu est parti… Il nous a laissé, j'appliquerai ses volontés parce que je sais qu'elles sont justes, mais ne me demande pas de lui pardonner sa desertion. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il a dit, je le ferais toujours, mais il est parti et il faut avancer. »

« As-tu ecouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Ta réponse n'a aucun sens » Insista Castiel qui poursuivit :

« On a tous été manipulé, Sam, toi, moi , lucifer , la difference c'est que Sam et lucifer ont la liberté de leur choix, nous pas. Tu le sais ca Michel et je parle a Michel, tu le sais, tu ne te sauveras pas … »

Dean s'éloigna mais Castiel continua tout bas

« Parce que nous sommes des anges… nous ne sommes pas des humains… »

A Suivre


	12. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

« Alors quel est le plan ? » demanda avec curiosité Sam.

« J'ai envoyé Zach et cas' chercher le colt » commença Dean

« Bien » fit Sam

« Quant à moi , je vais avoir un tête avec Lucifer… Je veux voir, si je peux le faire revenir à la raison. Je ne me batterai pas contre lui sans tenter de l'aider. »

« Ca semble juste » fit Sam « Et puis, il n'attend peut etre que ça, une main tendue. Tout comme j'attendais la tienne » ajouta Sam.

« Oui, ca ne coute rien d'essayer » confirma Dean.

« Et je serais la pour te proteger, en back up au cas où, je suis son vaisseau, il ne me fera rien »

Les yeux de Dean s'exorbitèrent.

« Wow wow, attends Sam, il est hors de question que tu viennes » objecta T'il.

« Et pourquoi ? On est partenaire Dean » s'offusqua Sam.

« Tout d'abord, parce que si ca tourne mal, je ne te veux pas dans les parages… »

Sam ne laissa pas son frère poursuivre.

« Je suis son hôte Dean, il ne me touchera pas et je pourrais te protèger au contraire »

« Contre Lucifer ? » Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sammy tu n'es pas de taille… Hey même moi je ne suis pas de taille contre Lucifer sans une arme approprié et sans mes pouvoirs. »

« Raison de plus pour que je vienne avec toi » insista le jeune homme.

« Non, sur ca je serais catégorique »

« Mais puisqu'il ne peut rien m'arriver… Où alors tu n'as pas confiance à moi ? Tu as peur que soudain , je lui dise oui dans l'inspiration du moment »

« Ca n'a rien à voir Sammy. C'est juste que tout ca est entre Lucifer , moi et Dieu »

Sam croisa les bras et prit un air exaspéré.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, depuis ma naissance tout ca me regarde aussi, je suis dedans jusqu'au cou » fit remarquer Sam.

« Ta présence n'est pas requise Sam, tu ne vois donc pas que ca ne te concerne pas cette fois. C'est une histoire du temps où tu ne faisais pas encore parti de ma famille. »

« Je vois tu as deux familles maintenant, j'oubliais, moi et tous les anges. Mais ce sont ses mêmes anges qui ont laissé faire l'apocalypse. Et tu envoies Castiel et Zach en mission ! Je veux dire Le Zachariah, ce connard, et moi tu me remets au placard ? »

Dean ne comprenait pas la tournure qu'avait pris cette discussion.

« Ecoutes , j'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir , mais je n'ai pas dit que tu n'allais rien avoir à faire ».

La tension retomba d'un cran.

« Je t'écoute »

« Tu vas aller a la croisée, au carrefour du démon, tu vas l'invoquer et lui dire que tu as un message pour Lucifer. Lui donner notre point de rendez vous . Moi je vais preparer les lieux avant au cas où ca tourne mal »

« Okay »

« Merci Sammy ».

« Tu peux prendre l'impala pour t'y rendre » dit t'il en lui lançant les clefs que Sam attrapa.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Sam venait de quitter les lieux avec le message a délivré. Dean était pensif. Les paroles de Castiel tournaient dans sa tête.

« _la difference c'est que Sam et lucifer ont la liberté de leur choix, nous pas »_

Dean se demandait comment faire pour empêcher Sam de faire les mauvais choix ? Il fallait qu'il se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas, ce qui s'était passé avec Ruby en était bien la preuve. Il y avait les bons choix et les mauvais et la seule chose qui pouvait conduire à prendre les bonnes décisions était : l'expérience. Une fois encore la voix de Castiel résonnée

« _C'est donner une reconpense à un gosse qui a fait une bétise avant même qu'il est compris le véritable sens de la leçon_ »

Avait t'll été trop faible avec Sammy ? La peur qu'il parte vers le chemin du lucifer, vers cet horrible futur que Zachariah lui avait montré, avait t'il affaibli sa capacité à prendre les bonnes mesures ? Mais en même tant n'était t'il pas le premier responsable de la situation avec son frère ? Si seulement il lui avait donné plus de liberté et de responsabilités, au lieu de toujours vouloir diriger les choses. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Il était venu sur terre pour empécher « L'enfant spécial » de briser le dernier sceau. Mais ce fut son comportement qui avait poussé le jeune homme à la rébellion.

Dean soupira . Qu'il soit Dean le fils de John Winchester, ou Michel l'archange, une seule conclusion s'imposait, il n'était bon qu' a une chose : la chasse. Si il fallait tuer les monstres, la il était le meilleur. Mais pour le reste, il était en dessous de tout. Chasseur humain et Guerrier celeste étaient la, ses seules qualités.

Le toutou de Dieu, le toutou de John, obeissant, remuant la queue, attendant le su-sucre qui n'arrivait jamais. La belle ironie , les deux pères l'avaient abandonné avec une charge pour laquelle il n'était pas à la hauteur. Tout était de sa faute.

Si au moins il pouvait obtenir le pardon de Lucifer , ce serait un bon début, avant d'obtenir celui de Sam, et des humains. Franchement, il ne méritait pas toutes ses églises et cathédrales. Il n'était qu'un pitbull, si ses qualités de soldats venaient à lui être enlevées , il ne resterait rien de glorieux.

Pendant ce temps, Sam arrivait au carrefour, apres avoir enfoui ses affaires personnelles dans la terre. Le démon arriva sous les traits d'une jolie femme blonde.

« Sam Winchester… » fit t'elle d'un air contrarié « Tuer l'ancien démon à ce poste ne t'as pas suffit ? Que veux tu ? »

« J'ai un message pour ton maitre, lucifer »

« Il faudrait que la famille Winchester arrete de prendre ce carrefour pour le bureau des réclamations… » fit t'elle.

Sam ne se démonta pas.

« Dit à Lucifer que… » A ce moment Lucifer apparut devant Sam et le démon. A la grande surprise du jeune homme, Lucifer posa sa main sur le démon avant même qu'elle ne réagisse et la tua.

« Je deteste l'arroagance des démons » lança t'il. « En fait je deteste les démons tout court. »

Sam était étonné.

« Ils ne me comprennent pas. Ils ont fait de moi leur maitre et pensent que je vais leur apporter la gloire. Sérieusement, les démons sont des faibles, des anciens humains qui ont cédé aux tentations, qui ont ensuite pleurés comme des bébés arrivés en enfer qui n'ont pas supporter leur punition et ont préférés devenir eux même des demons. Comme ton frère. Dean. En fait je dois une fiere chandelle à sa faiblesse. Mais une fois que j'aurais regagné le ciel, la terre sera affranchie de toutes ses abominations. Anges et démons inclus »

Sam laissa parler L'archange déchu.

« Tu sais Sam, pourquoi tu es mon hote ? Tu es différent, tu es comme moi, tu n'aimes pas les faibles. Tu sais ce qui est bon, mais voilà, comme les gens n'ont pas confiance en tes capacités, il te dise que ce que tu fais est mal. Sam, boire du sang de démon n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si tu en fais bon usage. Et tu en faisais bon usage. Biensur, il y a les jaloux, les faibles, ils n'acceptent pas, parce qu'isl seraient eux inccapables de maitriser ses pouvoirs obscurs pour faire le bien. Parce que cela demande un grand pouvoir, une grande force interieure. Qu'ils n'ont pas. Alors nous devenons les pariats, ils nous destabilisent , nous poussent à bout. Le harcèlement nous épuise, nous blesse et on finit par faire cette minuscule erreur et à ce moment là, tous ses faibles , jaloux , bien pensant, se ruent sur vous comme des Hyennes. »

Lucifer avait un regard d'homme blessé et trahit .

« Es tu la pour me dire oui ? » demanda t'il enfin.

« Non, j'ai un message à vous faire passer. Mon frère vous attendra demain à la Cathédrale Saint Michel. Il a vous parler. »

« Tu me tends un piege ? Me donner rendez vous dans un lieu sacré, tu crois que je suis stupide ? »

« Je vous assure que cela est juste pour discuter. Vous avez ma parole » dit Sam.

« Dans ce cas , j'irai, parce que je crois en ta parole Sam. Je sais ta valeur. Tu peux dire à ton frère que j'y serais et que nous parlerons. Je te donne aussi ma parole que je ne ferais rien contre ton frère. Discuter me semble la meilleure des solutions, je n'ai jamais aimé les guerres et le confrontations violentes. Il est si reprehensible que parfois nous n'ayons pas d'autre choix que de parler le même langage que les faibles pour nous faire comprendre »

Lucifer disparut , laissant un Sam pensif.

A suivre


End file.
